<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebuilding Olympus by lmr_626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062261">Rebuilding Olympus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmr_626/pseuds/lmr_626'>lmr_626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Girl Penis, Graphic Description, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmr_626/pseuds/lmr_626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story loosely based off of the Percy Jackson movie characters, some original characters added for fun!<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's go swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late July in the thick of the woods wasn't exactly a setting for battle training. Most of the campers were sprawled under the shade of the large willow trees. Well, mostly everyone. Clarisse kept swatting her opponents into submission, pushing them until they surrendered from exhaustion. In her case, it was mainly intimidation that sent contenders to swallow grass. With a victorious cry, Clarisse stabbed the earth with her sword and threw her hands in the air. Everybody else just layed lifeless on the grounds.</p><p>"Punks!" Clarisse snorted, looking around to see if anyone watched her mow through the cabins. She did have an audience in Annabeth. The daughter of Athena watched Clarisse intently from the distance, soaking in the young warriors strength and agility. A smile tugged the corner of her mouth as Clarisse caught the blondes stare. Clarisse puffed her chest a little and looked away, grinning wildly. Feeling very accomplished, and drenched in sweat. She wiped the salty water from her cheeks with her forearm. Annabeth watched the daughter of Ares make her way over to her shaded solace. Clarisse heaved with exhaustion, but still managed to flash a toothy grin at her admirer.</p><p>"Let's go swimming!" Annabeth whispered, reaching her hand out to guide Clarisse towards her. The tired fighter slumped next to her girl, holding her head up to gesture for a kiss. "You're so sweaty!" Annabeth laughed, running her soft hand over Clarisses clammy neck. She leaned towards her champion, holding her lips mere millimetres from Clarisses. </p><p>"Gods, you're beautiful." Clarisse smiled, slowly blinking her stinging eyes. She made for Annabeths lips, but got a mouthful of tongue in surprise. Her belly caught fire instantly, her heart pounded as heavy as being in combat. Annabeth grinned against her lips, slowly nipping at them with her teeth. "Swimming then?" </p><p>The pair barely managed to pry themselves apart as they stood. Clarisse plucked Annabeth from the ground with one hand. The blonde demigod sprung to her feet and took a second to gain her balance. They made their way towards the lake, the glistening oasis in the heart of the camp. It was pristine and beautiful, the way Poseidon had described the beauty of a woman. </p><p>As they approached the lake, the faint screams and flirty laughter filled the beach. The Aphrodite sisters were hosting a wet t-shirt contest, to no ones exempt. The Ares &amp; Apollo cabins were front row, while the rest just jeered from the shade.</p><p>"Gods!" Annabeth sighed loudly.</p><p>"I'm sure they are watching." Clarisse huffed, eyeing the half naked girls. She probably took too long a look which warranted a slap on the chest from Annabeth. "Yeow! What the shit, Annabeth?" Clarisse whined, rubbing the slap. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her teeth.</p><p>"Let's go." She growled. Clarisse blinked and trotted off behind her smaller partner, still rubbing her slap which had left a bright red hand print.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What is this place?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They followed a narrow path up the hillside, the summer heat pounded down on them. Either they went off track or took a wrong turn but suddenly, the trees were different. Large cherry blossom trees hung over them, the air was sweet and refreshing. Songbirds filled the silence and an array of forest animals frolicked around them.</p><p>"What is this place?" Clarisse questioned, her head swivelling to the surroundings. "Did we not walk the right path?” </p><p>"No, I led you here." A female voice in the distance thundered over them. Annabeth and Clarisse spun around but saw nothing. The daughter of Ares stood protectively in front of her partner, Annabeth held onto Clarisses strong arms as they frantically searched for the voice.</p><p>“W-Who are you?" Clarisse stammered. A bright light flashed in front them, blinding anyone within a mile radius. The demigods shook their heads, trying to squint through the flash.</p><p>"Relax, little Ares. I'm not going to hurt you or your lady friend." The voice chuckled, this time closer. Annabeth could finally make out the face of the intruder, it was a tall, strong brunette. Actually, she looked exactly like Clarisse but bigger and even more intimidating. She stood with half a grin on her face and her hands on her hips. "I'm Aurora, daughter of Ares." She said softly. "Your big sister, Clarisse!" She teased, grabbing Clarisses chin.</p><p>"I-I thought I was the only half-blood daughter of Ares." Clarisse whined, swatting Auroras hand away. Annabeth couldn't pry her eyes off of the newly introduced scion of Ares. She was intriguing and alluring all at once. She moved like liquid, every muscle responded under her tanned skin. Her emerald green eyes bounced from each of the girls. Catching Annabeths stare.</p><p>"You are the only half-blood daughter. I'm all God!" Aurora bellowed, clapping her hands together. "Wanna duel and find out?" She asked, gently nudging her shoulder with her fist. Clarisse grasped her shoulder and winced. Aurora was quite strong that even a gentle nudge felt like a punch.</p><p>A slender blonde that accompanied Aurora stepped in between the two Ares’. “Aurora, chill out. You’re scaring the girls.” She scolded, pushing the larger Aurora backwards. </p><p>“You know how I intimidate the girls, don’t you..” Aurora chuckled, grabbing her crotch in a lewd gesture. The blonde stared in disgust, quickly jabbing Aurora in her intimidating area with her staff and sending her to her knees, retching in nausea. “Biiiitch…” Aurora hissed through her coughing.</p><p>“I’m Alysia.” The beauty smiled, reaching her hands out to the demigods. “Daughter of Athena, and your eldest sister Annabeth.” </p><p>"Why haven't we heard of or seen you before?" Annabeth said quietly, eyeing the dazed Ares spawn.</p><p>"Like our mythical parents, we can't interfere on your day to day. We observe, but nothing more." Alysia said. "We can come to you when your lives are taking on significant change. We can guide you along so to speak."</p><p>"So, what's so significant about our lives now? We've been through Tartarus and back! Where were you then?" Clarisse demanded. Her voice trembled a little as she stood up against the God.</p><p>"Quests, battles, near death experiences are just textbook really. Falling in love isn't and having babies, especially God line babies. We've watched you lovebirds for awhile now. Athena is pissed." Alysia scolded.</p><p>"Your mother lives in an airtight container. No one, but no one is good enough for her daughters!" Aurora argued as she shakily made her stance to both legs. "Vapid woman."</p><p>"What has this got to do with us? Who's having babies?" Annabeth questioned.</p><p>"Oh come on, you two. We've seen and heard you all over the camp. Impressive endurance, but Athena gets a little more frigid every time Annabeth...cums. I'm just saying." Aurora warned. "Children of Ares are not exactly popular on Olympus. Especially when they are sticking it to someone else's daughter."</p><p>"I told you that you'd summon them!" Clarisse quipped, hauling Annabeth to the side. Annabeth gulped a little, her face burned as she blushed at the thought of her mother seeing her all of those times her &amp; Clarisse snuck away to be alone.</p><p>“This is all too weird for me.” Annabeth whispered to Clarisse. “Lets leave.” She said, her eyes darting towards the Gods then back to Clarisse. She tugged at her partners hand as she backed up.</p><p>“You two go explore the grounds. You’ll love it here.” Alysia smiled. Aurora stretched a fake smile and waved. The pair disappeared as quick as they showed up.</p><p>“Fuckin’ weird.” Clarisse said quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Won't be needing those</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day, Aurora tucked herself in a cove behind the waterfall, the thundering water above sprayed her heated body with cool mist. She closed her eyes for a moment, long enough to sense that she wasn't alone. Aphrodite pushed Aurora against a rock bed and climbed over her, slowly pushing her hips against Auroras.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Aphrodite placed a trail of kisses over the warrior, slowly untying the leather laces of her vest. "You know you're over stepping my bounds on this occasion." She sat backwards onto Auroras hips, tracing her fingertips downward over Auroras belly.</p><p>"Always one to seize the moment. Besides, what does this have to do with you? You might be the Goddess of love but that won't give Clarisse any advantage. Only one child of Ares can reproduce and that's me." Aurora grunted, as Aphrodite slipped her hand inside of her pants.</p><p>"Leave it to Ares to be so self absorbed that every offspring of his needed a cock. Even his daughters." Aphrodite smiled, wrapping her hand around Auroras hardened muscle. "It's funny how striking the resemblance is between Clarisse and you." Aphrodite said, settling herself onto Auroras large frame. She returned her hands to Auroras top and plucked the lace out of the last few holes on her vest, slowly pushing her hands inside to grab her breasts. She ran her hands around their size, letting her stiffening nipples trace inside her fingers.</p><p>"It's a paternity thing, Ares has a fashion of denying all of his children. So, the powers that be made it so we all look like him and each other. Big, burley children with shitty attitudes and short tempers. Make no mistake." Aurora blurted, trying to focus on the conversation while Aphrodite explored her. She slid her hands under Aphrodites leather corset tank, yanking it up over her chest and freeing her perfect tits.</p><p>"Annabeth couldn't peel her eyes off of you. She watched every move you made and hung onto each word. I think she had an instant crush." Aphrodite whispered raspily, rolling her hips against Auroras. She slid her hands from the warriors chest and circled her fingertips over her ribs and stomach. Auroras stomach tightened under the touch, her dick was rock hard and rubbed against her pants. Aphrodite slowed her hands to hover over the buttons that clasped Auroras sex inside her pants. "You are really hard, I want to ride every last inch." The Goddess of love breathed as she hauled open her partners pants, slipping her hand around the warriors solid dick. She held it firmly, pushing her grip upwards and slowly hauling back the skin to expose the sensitive bulging head of Auroras cock. Aphrodite swiftly moved her mouth over the tip, teasing her tongue on the engorged flesh. She traced over the veins with her tongue, making Auroras hips buck with each touch.</p><p>"You keep that up and you're gonna get a surprise facial." Aurora choked, she hauled Aphrodite towards her and pressed her mouth on her. She quickly tugged off Aphrodites skirt and thong, slipping her hand towards her sex, which was swollen and slick with arousal. She let her fingers explore the exposed flesh and easily slid inside the blonde. "Gods you're so wet." Aurora said softy, feeling Aphrodites sex tighten around her fingers. She abandoned the teasing, and felt for her dick, pushing the head against the slick entrance of her partner. Aphrodite angled her hips and let Aurora guide herself inside her. She felt each inch slip deep inside as Auroras dick stretched her open.</p><p>"You feel so fucking good inside me." Aphrodite growled and she pushed herself against Aurora. She rocked her hips in an aggressive rhythm, grabbing at her own tits. Aurora pumped her cock inside of the goddess, feeling the tight muscles contract over her pulsing cock. She held Aphrodites hips, but let her thumb rub against her swollen clit. Aphrodite squeezed her eyes shut as she rode harder, Auroras dick filled her out completely, the length pushing at the entrance of her womb. Aurora rolled her thumb over Aphrodites clit as she pumped harder. She could feel her cum rising from inside her, any minute she would lose it. Her balls tightened as they got soaked from Aphrodites sex.</p><p>"I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum." Aurora grunted, she gasped for air as she tried to contain herself. Aphrodite grinned wildly through her panting and nodded, riding harder and faster. She took over teasing her own clit, circling wide and aggressively. She was going to cum right along with her. They both panted and grunted as the sweat dripped off of them, gripping and pulling at one another to steady themselves.</p><p>"Cum inside me, like the slut I am." Aphrodite panted. Auroras eyes rolled back in her head, talking dirty made her weak. "I want...to feel every last drop. I'm gonna fucking cum all over your dick." Aphrodite screamed, her muscles clenching. A shockwave of pleasure rolled over her body as she orgasmed, her pussy tightened over the intruding shaft. Aurora yelled out in ecstasy as she lost herself deep inside the goddess. Her cock throbbed as it pushed her cum into her pulsing sex. They both were covered in goosebumps and sweat, breathing heavily as their bodies slowly descended. Aphrodite collapsed onto Auroras chest, trying to catch her breath. </p><p>"You are such a dirty girl." Aurora whispered, brushing stray curls away from Aphrodites face. "But we have to get out of here before we're seen by the lover girls. I’m not exactly sure if they can handle much more of the fucked up.”  Aurora huffed as she sat herself up, prying her pants up over herself and tying her vest back together. Aphrodite sighed, finding the rest of her clothes strewn over the cavern floor. She smoothed out her skirt but let her thong stay abandoned under a rock.</p><p>“Ares and his spawn. All the fucking same.” Aphrodite groaned. “Don’t get any funny ideas, big dick. We don’t need anymore Ares blood involved in this little coup.” She said as Aurora shrugged and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Uhm, what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarisse and Annabeth had secluded themselves in a small grove, lush with tree leaves and flowers. The shade was much welcomed from the summer sun, plus the privacy made for an intimate setting. Annabeth laid in Clarisses arms, curling hair between her fingertips. Clarisse was half asleep, exhausted from the heat.</p><p>"What do you think they meant by having babies?" Annabeth whispered. "We've been careful." She said, tracing her fingers over Clarisses armour. Annabeth looked up at her warrior, who was fast asleep. She grinned and quietly slid from under her grip to straddle Clarisse. "Baby, wake up." She said softly, putting her fingers on Clarisses lips, drawing the outline of the cleft in her chin. She huffed at her sleeping partner,  though she loved being alone with her. She got to see the other side of Clarisse that wasn't all fights and potty mouth. Clarisse was a sensitive, loving partner who made Annabeth feel safe and desired. You'd never say otherwise. Annabeth sat back on Clarisses hips, breathing deeply and closing her eyes. She fluttered them open suddenly as a hand clamped over her mouth and pushed her onto her back. It took her a few seconds to focus her cloudy vision to see it was just Clarisse.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Clarisse grunted, laying her weight onto Annabeth to hold her still. Annabeths large blue eyes stared in fear and silence. "My mistake!" Clarisse chuckled, letting go of her frightened partner, pressing her lips onto Annabeths. She squirmed her way between her submissive partners legs, pressing her hardening cock against Annabeths mound. They kissed hungrily, exploring each other's mouths. It didn't take much for her to become fully erect as she rubbed herself against her pinned girlfriend. Annabeth slipped her hand quickly inside of the warriors pants and wrapped her hand around Clarisses hard cock. Clarisse gasped and grunted at the touch. Annabeth slowly stroked the muscle, circling the tip of her thumb over its head. </p><p>"D-do you have anything with you?" Annabeth rasped between kisses, keeping hold of Clarisse.</p><p>"She shoots blanks anyway. And I know she doesn't fool around on you so you don't have to worry about catching anything." Aurora said, motioning a jerk off at Annabeth. Clarisse sprung off her and tried to frantically haul up her pants. Her hard on poked through the thin material so she tried to conceal it by cupping her hands over herself.</p><p>"Ares must have trusted you more with the siring of his legacy." Alysia whispered, nodding towards Clarisse. "Come now, we've seen it all before! Don't be shy. Just don't stand too close to your sister, she will shame you in that regard." It was true, Aurora was larger than Clarisse in more than one way. Ares only selected the strongest and fittest of his brood to be able to pass on his God line. Aurora seemed like sheer perfection, even Annabeth couldn't keep her eyes away for long. Clarisse stormed towards Aurora, staring into her burning eyes.</p><p>"You've got some nerve to say those things! That's none of your damn business." Clarisse spat out, pointing her finger into Auroras chest. "Besides, how do you know this?"</p><p>"Because I led you here to fix that. It's in the prophecy." Aurora said quietly, lowering Clarisses hand away. </p><p>"What prophecy? Why does no one tells us these things?" Annabeth yelled.</p><p>"A descendant of Athena will bear the child of absolution. That child will be ruler of Olympus. A new God line." Aurora said. "We just had to wait until you reached 21 so your abilities could fully mature and you were able to defend yourself. You're going to be very popular for all the wrong reasons." She said in a chuckle.</p><p>"What's so funny! This is serious business. I am not having anyone's baby." Annabeth shrieked. Her hands shook, her eyes wide with fear.</p><p>"Calm down, Annabeth.” Clarisse said quietly, hugging her girlfriend towards her. "Please let us go back to camp."</p><p>"So be it." Alysia sighed. She snapped her fingers and the girls were back on the training grounds, it was late and they were going to catch shit from Chiron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Didn't plan on it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was real late by the time the demigods made their way back to their bunks. Some of the cabin lights were on and there was some distant chatter that broke the night. The pair embraced before going to their separate ways.</p><p>"Clarisse, I don't want to be alone tonight. I'm really freaked out and I'm not entirely sure of what just happened today." Annabeth spoke softly as she cuddled herself into Clarisse' chest.</p><p>"I know baby, but I will be hung if I get caught in there with a bunch of hot girls." Clarisse sneered a smirk, squeezing Annabeth. "And you don't want to stay in my cabin with all of that testosterone and mess. It'll be ok, just lay down and take my sweater." The warrior smiled, wrapping her hoodie around Annabeth shoulders. She kissed her forehead and then her mouth. "I'll see you in a few hours"</p><p>"Ok." Annabeth said as she snuggled the sweater into her neck. She walked up the steps to her cabin and crept inside. Clarisse stood watch while she entered the bunk and turned out the lights. She made her way back to her own cabin where a lot of ruckus was being held.</p><p>"Go the fuck to sleep!" Clarisse roared at her brothers as she swung open the door. They all clamoured over each other and the beds in fear of their much larger sister. She turned out the lights and fell into her bed. She was exhausted and was still trying to make sense of what happened earlier in the day. Prophecies, a baby? Older siblings, weird illusions. Somewhere in among her thoughts she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Annabeth was wide awake. She tossed and turned in her bed trying to process the most recent events. Was the prophecy accurate? Would she become pregnant and by whom? If not by Clarisse. She couldn't bear the thought of carrying someone else's child. She loved Clarisse. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears rolled over her cheeks. Maybe it was all a bad dream and she would just wake up to realize how silly all of this really is. Annabeth wiped away her frustration and slipped out of bed. She pulled on some sweats and crept out of her cabin and headed straight towards Clarisse'. She quietly entered the slumbering vortex of chainsaws. The whole cabin was snoring in unison, quite literally compromising the foundation of the cabin with vibration.</p><p>"How the hell do you even sleep in here?" Annabeth whispered to Clarisse as she climbed into her bed, snuggling into the brunettes back. Clarisse was also an integral part of the snorus symphony.</p><p>"Unhg..snort." Was the slumbering giants reply. Clarisse shifted her position and turned over to face Annabeth. "Babe.." She yawned. "You shouldn't be in here." She said, sleepily smiling and wrapping her arm around Annabeth's waist to pull her closer. "But I'm glad you're here."</p><p>"I couldn't sleep and I need you." Annabeth whispered, running her slender fingers along Clarisse' strong jawline and feeling for the dimples on her cheek. Clarisse nodded into her touch, biting at her fingers. Annabeth caught Clarisse' mouth with hers, pressing her soft lips against her lovers.</p><p>"Mmmphh." Clarisse moaned against the kiss, moving her hands up along Annabeth's fully clothed body. "Why are you wearing all of this?" She laughed, unzipping the sweater and tugging it off. Annabeth was wearing a pink laced bra, nothing racy but not so innocent either. Clarisse' hand found the clasp in the back and opened it with one quick twist. The blondes eyes widen as she grinned at the expertise. They both manoeuvred until the bra was on the floor and Annabeth's bare chest was on display for her partner. Clarisse' hand instinctively cupped against the perfect tear drop shape, watching the nipple stiffen against the intense heat of her hand. "So hot.." Clarisse trailed off as she planted a trail of kisses over Annabeth's neck and shoulder. she moved her strong hands to the waistband of the blondes pants and pulled them off, surprised at the fact that Annabeth was not wearing any panties. "Did you plan on seducing me tonight?" Clarisse grinned.</p><p>"Maybe." Annabeth grinned back, slipping her hand towards her own sex. Her perfectly trimmed pussy was starting to slicken at the seam already. Her middle finger slid the length before beginning to circle on her own clit. She parted her legs slightly to show her performance to the brunette. Clarisse stared intently for a moment before tugging off her own sports bra, letting her tits bounce free. Annabeth used her other hand to grasp at the warriors chest once exposed. "You really need to let those out more." Annabeth said breathily, as her hand traced over Clarisse' abs and grabbed the waistband of her boxers. The brunette ripped off her shorts and tugged a few times on her dick. The blonde reached out and stroked the hardening shaft before palming her balls.</p><p>"Ive had blue balls all day." Clarisse groaned against the touch. She parted Annabeth's legs further and shuffled herself downward so that she could taste her beauty's sex. She traced the tip of her tongue along the folds of the blondes centre while still finding Annabeth's fingers exploring. She licked and sucked them as they both fought for pleasure. Clarisse pushed her tongue past the folds and into the entrance of her lover. Annabeth gasped and moaned against the force of the wet muscle penetrating the opening of her pussy. Clarisse tugged on her hardening cock as she feasted on the blondes sex. Licking the full length of it, exploring the area and moving further south to lap up the trail of juices that had made their way to her tight asshole.</p><p>"Not tonight.." Annabeth gasped. "I need you inside me now." She rasped, pulling her lover eye level. Clarisse quickly pulled a condom from her nightstand and was about to tear it open when Annabeth grabbed it instead and stared at her intently. "I need you inside of me. I want to feel everything." She tossed the condom away and pulled Clarisse towards her, kissing her firmly. Clarisse held her cock against the opening of Annabeth's pussy and slid herself inside. They always had protected sex so it was a little more raw to feel the inside of her lover this way.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Clarisse said, barely staying focused on their movements.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure." Annabeth nodded. She bucked her hips against Clarisse as the brunette steadied her pace. Her dick was the perfect mix of length and girth for the blondes taste. Hitting all of the right places as her balls pressed against her ass. "I love when you fuck me, you're so strong and hard." The blonde breathed, scratching her nails into Clarisse' neck and back. "Fuck me harder."</p><p>"Mmmph.." Clarisse grunted, picking up her pace. She winced as the blonde dug her nails into her sensitive skin signaling that she was indeed hitting all of the right spots. The recklessness of having unprotected sex was turning her on quickly and she could feel her balls beginning to tighten. "Anna...I'm gonna cum soon."</p><p>"I want you to cum inside me..." Annabeth whispered into her ear. She returned her hand towards her clit and began rubbing the sensitive bud.</p><p>"Ohh fuck.." Clarisse melted against the words. Her stomach fluttered as she pumped her cock inside of Annabeth. "You're so hot when you talk like that. I'm going to blow my load so hard..." The warrior huffed as she pounded against the blonde. The pair desperately tried not to wake anyone else up in the cabin as they fucked. Sweat was dripping from Clarisse as she tried to pace her orgasm with Annabeth's. Her rhythm was fluid and strong, she could feel her lovers pussy begin to tighten around her shaft as it pounded inside her. Annabeth continued circling her clit, squeezing her eyes shut as she tightened around Clarisse.</p><p>"Baby, Im gonna cum soon." The blonde whispered. "Fuck me hard." She pleaded. "Im gonna cum over your cock."</p><p>"Im gonna cum too." Clarisse breathed, steadying herself against the headboard. She was pounding her cock inside Annabeth with every ounce of strength she had left, she could feel her cum building inside her shaft. "I'm gonna fucking cum." She whined. "Im gonna cum..." Clarisse couldn't hold back any longer and she released herself inside of her lover. "Ohh fuck!!" She yelled out, filling Annabeth's pussy with the heated juices.</p><p>"Shhhh!!!" Annabeth laughed, clamping her hand over Clarisse' mouth. She could feel the heat pour against the entrance of her womb as Clarisse came inside of her. Her body tensed and a wave of pleasure rocked her body as she tried not to make a sound as she came. Her pussy pulsed and squeezed against her lovers shaft. Clarisse collapsed against Annabeth, her cock was still spilling cum. The pair heaved heavily after their ordeal.</p><p>"I don't know if I've ever came that hard." Clarisse chuckled, kissing Annabeth's smiling lips.</p><p>"Me either." Annabeth smiled against the kiss. "I better get back to my cabin before the girls wake up." Clarisse grimaced little because she needed the cuddle, but also knew that it wouldn't be good to get caught. Annabeth stole a few more kisses before quickly dressing and slicing out of the cabin. Clarisse laid back and rode the euphoria a little longer. She closed her eyes and slipped her hand under the covers to find her weapon between her legs but it was covered in cum, as were the sheets and pretty much everywhere she moved.</p><p>"What a fucking mess!" She yelled in disgust. "Its like I'm 11 years old again for fuck sake." She got up and headed into the shower, ripping the sheets from the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarisse stood in the hot shower in a daze. Partially from the amazing sex she just had with Annabeth. But mostly from the fact that as great as the sex was with Annabeth and as much as she loved her, she was not intended to be part of the prophecy. Clarisse was never second best. Never inadequate. She didn’t quite know how to process the feeling.</p><p> "I’m a Percy Jackson.” She sighed, staring at the water swirling around her feet. "Fuck!" She yelled, punching the tiled wall. The ceramic split instantly, as did the skin on her knuckles. "fuuuckk..." She cried softly, wiping the blood from her hand. She finished her pity shower and threw the curtain open.</p><p>“You’re not a Percy Jackson." A soft voice encouraged through the fog. Clarisse’s eyes bugged out of her head as her senses alerted to the intruder.</p><p>"How do you people keep appearing?!” Clarisse yelled. "How the fuck did you get in here?"</p><p>“I don’t need an invitation. And I certainly don’t need a key.” The petite blond chuckled. “I’m Aphrodite, afterall." She smiled looking over Clarisse’s wet naked body. "Gods, you are the twin of Aurora. Much smaller twin." She said, running a fingertip down the centre of Clarisse’s strong chest.</p><p>“Is that the running joke, here? Aurora’s polly pocket sibling?” Clarisse huffed, pushing away the goddess of love’s hand. "Let me guess. You’re trying to break the news to me that Annabeth is going to save the world by making a lovechild with my older, asshole sister." She shook her head and turned her back to the woman. "Whatever." She choked, wiping tears from her eyes. Aphrodite frowned, placing her hand gently on Clarisse’s back.</p><p> "No, I’m not here to break anything. I’m here to fix it."</p><p> In the Athena cabin, Annabeth was humming quietly as she got ready for the day. She was still basking in the ecstacy of her lovemaking to Clarisse.</p><p>She caught glimpse of herself in the mirror and turned to the side puff her belly outward to the illusion of being with child. She held herself and smiled thoughtfully, secretly praying that the prophecy was indeed true<br/>
and that her, a daughter of Athena would carry the new ruler of Olympus.</p><p>“Whose baby will you be..." Annabeth whispered. She wondered why those girls said Clarisse was infertile. Why wouldn’t Ares want every opportunity to spread his seed? </p><p>She shook away the thoughts and finished getting ready.<br/>
At breakfast, all of the halfbloods were stuffing their faces. Annabeth grabbed a seat next to Thalia, burning to tell her the news, but held back. The pair laughed and compared their battle evaluations from the previous week.</p><p>“I bet the totally bombed combat." Thalia rolled her eyes. "It’s not gonna be any easier with the new instructor they have." She said, pushing a few berries around her plate. "I hear she’s a full blood from the Ares variety. </p><p>Annabeth’s head snapped to face Thalia. "Ares variety?" She blurted.</p><p>“Whose an Ares variety?" Clarisse quipped, setting her buffet of food on the table. "I’m the Ares variety!” She smiled.</p><p>"Of course you are." Annabeth smiled back, rubbing her hand on her lovers arm.</p><p>“New war tactics instructor. Some other chick. Mr D said they were coming today. " Thalia informed.</p><p> "Pshhh." Clarisse hissed. "Minor obstacle. We will shred ' em!" They finished their breakfast and headed off to the lecture hall for morning classes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sure sounded like it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The campers piled into the lecture hall. The noise of the half bloods thundered as Chiron desperately tried to hush them. The younger groups were too preoccupied with pushing pulling on each other and the elders were too busy on their phones to notice. Suddenly an ear piercing whistle surrendered the crowd to their knees.</p><p>"Settle please!" Chiron Yelled. "Settle now! I have some introductions to announce here. Your undivided attention please." The half bloods clamoured to their seats, separating themselves into their respective groups. "Settle please." The jeering finally silenced, but the attention span was non existent. "I have some new instructors to introduce today."</p><p>A slender blonde stepped out from behind Chiron. Her long hair cascaded softly over her shoulders into slight curls. She smiled and waved to the crowd of<br/>half bloods, every male in the stands dropped their jaw and stared at the beauty. She looked similar to Elisha Cuthbert, but with an armful of books. Annabeth and Clarisse were caught off guard as they instantly recognized the new Goddess.</p><p>"Im Alysia, daughter of Athena and Neptune. I'll be your new theology and mythology teacher." Annabeth perked up with pride but slight hesitation since Alysia was last associated with Aurora.</p><p>"Everyone welcome Ms. Alysia! " Chiron initiated clapping. Most of the boys whooped and whistled over the new female. As the jeering faded, another female form walked out from the back of the room.</p><p>"Oh no. " Annabeth whispered under her breath. Her eyes darted to Clarisse who was staring back at Annabeth.</p><p>A larger female with medium length jet black hair and piercing green eyes veered her gaze into the crowd. She was wearing tight leather pants and a loose sleeveless tunic which enhanced her thick, muscular frame.</p><p>"I'm Aurora, daughter of Ares and Venus. Your new battle and war tactics instructor." The broad Goddess smirked. The crowd of kids oooh'd towards Clarisse, who was bright red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.</p><p>"Holy shit Clarisse!" Thalia said, slapping the young Ares's arm. "You're seriously a mirror image of one another! Only she's a hell of a lot bigger and meaner than you!"</p><p>"Enough already!" Clarisse yelled. "I get it." She stood up and stomped off. Thalia and Annabeth moved out of her way. </p><p>She's pretty hot though. Gotta admit..." Thalia said lowly to a few of the girls, who were all in agreement. Annabeth scowled and took off to follow Clarisse.</p><p>" Clarisse! " Annabeth chased after her girlfriend. "Hey! wait up." Clarisse kept stomping, throwing chairs and campers out of her way. The blonde finally caught up to the fiery Ares.</p><p>" Not Now, Annabeth." Clarisse huffed.</p><p>"Please Stop." Annabeth pleaded, grabbing Clarisse's swinging arm. "Don't be like this." Clarisse finally stopped, turning to face the blonde.</p><p>"Why her? Why me? " Clarisse yelled, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Why is she here? This has got to be some sort of punishment."</p><p>"I don't know babe." Annabeth soothed, putting her soft hand against Clarisse's hot cheek. "Why are you so mad? Maybe they're here to protect us. Did you even consider that? "</p><p>"I don't need protection." Clarisse scolded. "...and I can protect you. " Annabeth furrowed her brow.</p><p>"I didn't mean it that way.. " She said.</p><p>"Sure sounded like it." Clarisse quipped, storming off yet again. "Just leave me alone." She made her way back to the Ares cabin, slamming the door behind her and pushing the dead bolt lock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No match for her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the cabin, Clarisse threw herself onto her bed, punched her pillow and turned on some music and then closed her eyes, letting the heavy riffs fuel her rage.</p><p>"You are such an Ares child." A voice called over the bellowing music. Clarisse's eyes opened to the sound of someone in her space. Aphrodite was back.</p><p>"I really want to know why you people are here all of a sudden." Clarisse sat up. " This prophecy bullshit is really getting on my last nerve. And Aurora is really cramping my vibe here. She's everywhere!"</p><p>"She does that, yeah " Aphrodite Smiled, sitting on Clarisse's side of the bed. " She's just a natural protector. You two are very much the same. Both Strong willed, powerful children of a volatile God. " Aphrodite nodded, gently placing her hand on Clarisse's leg.</p><p>"I can protect myself. " Clarisse hissed.</p><p>"Sure you can." She said seductively, inching closer. "But you're no match for her or what's to come. You're going to need some help." Clarisse shifted herself on the bed, feeling some sort of tension coming from Aphrodite.</p><p>"W-why are you here again? " Clarisse said clearing her throat. Aphrodite grinned and crawled over the bed to sit herself on Clarisse's lap. "Whoa...what are you doing?" She blurted nervously. Every nerve in her body began to catch fire.</p><p>"I told you I'm here to fix things, remember? She rasped, unbuttoning her top. "I'm going to make sure this prophecy does not become compromised. Ares has some bad plans..." Aphrodite peeled off her top slowly to let her tits bounce free. Clarisse stared at the Goddesses bare chest, her hands instinctively moved to touch them. Aphrodite placed her hands over Clarisse's pressing them harder onto to her chest. The woman started to rock her hips against Clarisse's. She could feel the young warrior getting hard underneath her.</p><p>"You're making my dick hard." Clarisse choked. "I have a girlfriend." She hauled her hands away. "I can't."</p><p>"Yes you can..." Aphrodite insisted, grinding harder, pushing her hands down on Clarisse's chest. She quickly unbuttoned the warrior's pants.</p><p>"Please....d-don't." Clarisse begged. Aphrodite quietly sipped her hand inside her underwear, pulling the warrior's semi hard cock out, stroking it slowly.</p><p>"Are you sure you want me to Stop? " Aphrodite smiled, stroking the uncut muscle harder. Clarisse squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head no. "Thats what I thought." Aphrodite kept stroking Clarisse's cock, tugging off her pants at the same time. She moved her mouth over the tip, lapping at the precum that was making its way out,</p><p>"Oh...fuck. Fuck yeah. " Clarisse exhaled. Aphrodite took Clarisse's cock into her mouth, right up to her balls. " Holy Fuuck....That feels so fucking good." Clarisse started to move her hips into the motion. Aphrodite kept stroking and licking the swollen muscle. She suddenly sat up to rip off her skirt and panties. Clarisse stared at her shaved, glistening pussy in awe that was on full display.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me. " The goddess said, turning around and positioning herself on all 4's. "Fuck my pussy from behind. " Clarisse wasted no time jumping into action. Her mouth watered at the goddess's exposed ass and cunt, her dick was rock hard. She pressed the head of her cock against Aphrodite's entrance, Aphrodite pushed back onto Clarisse, forcing the warrior to enter her. Clarisse grunted loudly as her inches filled a wet new pussy. "Mmm... fuck me."</p><p>"You feel so good. " Clarisse pumped furiously. She held Aphrodite's hips firmly as she pounded into her. She never fucked Annabeth this hard or this feral. It was raw and wrong but she wasn't stopping.</p><p>Aphrodite bucked her hips wildly, screaming in ecstasy. Her pussy was tight, wet and had a firm grip on the warriors cock.</p><p>"I'm probably gonna cum soon." Clarisse breathed. Your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock. " She kept pounding, her balls were tightened hitting hard against the goddess.</p><p>"Cum in my ass..." Aphrodite hissed as she was ravaged from behind. She intentionally clamped her pussy over Clarisse's cock, coaxing the cum from her shaft. Clarisse's belly dropped at the statement. She never got any back door action.</p><p>"Are...you sure?" Clarisse pumped.</p><p>" Yes. Cum inside my tight ass. " Aphrodite said. Clarisse could feel the pressure building inside her cock. She pulled out of the goddess and pushed the head of her cock against the tight bud. She fingered some of Aphrodite's juices onto her ass and pressed the head of her cock against it. The head slowly slipped inside the extra tight hole, slowly engulfing the muscle.</p><p>"Oh FUCK you're so tight, I'm going to blow my load like now!" Clarisse yelled as her length slipped inside. She didn't have to pump very much until she released wildly. "Ohh fuck...mmmphh!!!" She yelled as her cock pulsed a huge hot load of cum into the goddess.</p><p>"Fuck that's so hot keep fucking me until l cum." Aphrodite said. Clarisse tried to keep pounding as her cock spurted. Aphrodite's back arched as her orgasm tore through her. "Oohhh fuck I'm cumming!!" She screamed. Clarisse kept her pulsing cock inside the tight hole until they both collapsed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What did I just do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarisse laid against her headboard, completely sick to her stomach at her infidelity. All she could think of was Annabeth and what if she found out. She would be devastated. She’d never talk to Clarisse again!</p>
<p>“Relax kid, she will never know.” Aphrodite said. “It’s for the greater good of every half blood out there.”</p>
<p>“What is, exactly? The fact that I just busted a nut inside the Goddess of Love?” Clarisse yelped. She stood up and began dressing herself. “You people just show up and fuck things up.”</p>
<p>“Clarisse, listen to me.” Aphrodite said softly, stroking the young warriors chin. “I just gave you the power of procreation, temporarily. You will fulfill the prophecy.” She handed her a small glass bottle with a mysterious glowing liquid inside. “Drink that. It’ll give you a few days.” She nodded, coaxing Clarisse to take the gift.</p>
<p>“For real?” Clarisse said quietly, taking the bottle. She looked down at the glowing liquid, swirling it a little. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and her face lit up. “So I do get the upper hand after all!” She puffed out her chest. “I gotta go see Annabeth!!”</p>
<p>“Uhh, I’d be careful how you tell that tale.” The goddess warned. She’s going to see right through you.”</p>
<p>“Well, how am I going to do that?” Clarisse said, dumbfounded. “I’m not a good liar.”</p>
<p>Aphrodite chuckled a little, raising her hand to brush Clarisse’s wild hair from her eyes. She snapped her fingers, instantly erasing the previous hour from Clarisse’s memory. The warriors face went from excitement to confusion as she stared into Aphrodites eyes.</p>
<p>“What are you doing in here? What do you want now?” Clarisse demanded, she then noticed the bottle in her hand. “What’s this?”</p>
<p>“It’s a love potion. Drink that and you will be able to create life...for a limited time.” Aphrodite sighed, disappointed over the fact that Clarisse will never remember their passionate indiscretion. Making love to Ares or his bloodline was her most desired and favourite romp.</p>
<p>“Fuck off.” Clarisse snipped. “There’s no way!”</p>
<p>“Oh there’s a way, and you’re holding it.” Aphrodite nodded. “You will fulfill the prophecy, Clarisse.”</p>
<p>“Annabeth is not going to believe this!” Clarisse happily replied. Her face lit up again with excitement. “I gotta go find her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Definitely a thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth was sitting on a bench near the lake, crying. She couldn’t understand why Clarisse was so angry and there was nothing she could do to help her. She heard footsteps approach so she quickly wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Thalia said softly, sitting next to her friend. She wrapped her arms around Annabeth in a tight hug, which made her start crying again.</p>
<p>“Nothing. It’s stupid, don’t worry about it.” She sobbed.</p>
<p>“Well it’s clearly something to worry about!” Thalia coerced. “I don’t think I’ve seen you so upset. Your eyes are too pretty to be this sad.” Helping to wipe the tears away from the blondes face. Annabeth smiled a little and sniffled.</p>
<p>“It’s a little much to explain.” Annabeth spoke through her small sobs.</p>
<p>“I got time, lady. I skipped out on theory class. I don’t want to have to look at the boys drooling over your sister for 2 hours.” Thalia huffed, rolling her eyes. “Like, why are all of the Athena girls so god damn pretty!! No effort, just show up and be like...I’m so hot, I’m so popular!” She mimicked. Annabeth scowled a smile and nudged her raven haired friend.</p>
<p>“Good genes I guess.” Annabeth shrugged.</p>
<p>“Alysia will have her hands full with those guys. Pigs. Piglets even!” Thalia sighed and looked out at the lake. “That Aurora chick though...phew! Like, I never thought Clarisse was attractive. No offence.” She said, halting her sentence. “But like, this girl is Clarisse XL! She’s just sex on fucking stilts. Thick stilts. I bet her dick is massive, too. Did you see how tight those pants were?!” Thalia slumped back into the bench.</p>
<p>“Thalia, please!” Annabeth disapproved. “No I didn’t look. I mean...well, I dunno. Clarisse isn’t exactly small...” She trailed off, shaking her head. “Why are we even talking about this?”</p>
<p>“Gross, dude.” Thalia grimaced. “No need for details.”</p>
<p>“You started it! You just compared Clarisse and Aurora.” Annabeth argued.</p>
<p>“I pointed out the looks, not the goods. Clarisse is way too unstable to be attractive.” Thalia laughed as the idea light turned on in her head. “Ohh!! That’s Clarisse’s deal. She’s got competition! Makes sense why she erupted earlier. That’s it. That’s why you’re upset...Clarisse is being a dick.”</p>
<p>“Well, not exactly.” Annabeth said quietly. “Can you keep a secret?”</p>
<p>“Duh! I’m the daughter of Zeus, holder of all the secrets.” Thalia’s laugh faded as she seen that Annabeth was trying to be serious. “Oh no, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“So, a couple days ago Clarisse and I went for a walk. We ended up somewhere completely off grid. Maybe even off realm. This is going to sound ridiculous but that’s where we first met Aurora and Alysia. They like, transported us to this secret oasis.” Annabeth explained.</p>
<p>“You feeling ok?” Thalia questioned, feeling the blondes forehead for fever. Annabeth swatted her hand away.</p>
<p>“Thalia, I’m telling you. This is real!” Annabeth quipped.</p>
<p>“Ok, ok. Just checking. Continue.” Thalia motioned.</p>
<p>“So, where was I? Oh! Yeah so they told us about a prophecy where a daughter of Athena will become pregnant and that child will overthrow the Gods to rule Olympus. I’m that daughter...pretty sure. And Clarisse can’t reproduce so I don’t know how the baby is going to get here but like, maybe I’ll be a virgin mother!” Annabeths eyes lit up.</p>
<p>“The fuck.” Thalia said, holding back a laugh. “Annabeth! That’s ridiculous!!” She squealed with laughter. “Dude, you’re crazy. That’s crazy. Are you pulling my leg?”</p>
<p>“No!” Annabeth defended. “Thalia it’s true! You have to believe me.”</p>
<p>“You a virgin mother, Clarisse the stoic father figure to a kid that’s not hers but she has to be the proud papa?” Thalia said disbelieving. “That’s going to go over real well! Not to mention the part about overthrowing the Gods. Zeus will never let that happen.”</p>
<p>“Clarisse is really having a hard time right now. I guess she feels like she’s letting me down.” Annabeth said. Thalia quieted her laughing to Annabeths seriousness.</p>
<p>“You really believe this, don’t you?” Thalia asked. “This is a thing.”</p>
<p>“It’s definitely a thing. A really big thing.” Annabeth nodded.</p>
<p>“K. Did you talk to Chiron about it?” Thalia questioned. “What do we do?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. I don’t know if I want to discuss that just yet. But he knows something. Why would he bring Aurora and Alysia here?” Annabeth asked.</p>
<p>“We needed an instructor for battle and a theory teacher?” Thalia answered.</p>
<p>“Well yeah, but they are here for a purpose! They are definitely invested in this prophecy!” Annabeth exclaimed. Thalia shrugged and nodded in skepticism.</p>
<p>“If you say so. Let’s head back to camp. See what Chiron has to say.” Thalia insisted. The pair made their way back to The big house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Is that so?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere on Olympus, Aphrodite was laying on a large, canopied bed. She was mindlessly twirling her blonde hair through her fingers when a sudden force burst into her bed chamber. </p><p>"The fuck do you think you're doing?" The voice roared.</p><p>"Aurora, do come in." The goddess chimed sarcastically. She sat up against her bed, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>"You were told to stay out of this. My father-" Aurora demanded.</p><p>"I don't care what your father wants, or thinks." Aphrodite mimed. "This prophecy cannot be carried out on original intention. Its an abomination for every god, demi-god, half blood or what have you out there. The child cannot be of pure born and half blood. It will annihilate anything in its path, liken to be the rebirth of Kronos himself. You know this Aurora. So I helped your sister, well...for a short time. I hope she can capitalize on the time."</p><p>"Its time to overthrow Zeus, Poseidon &amp; Hades. If it takes reincarnating their creator...so be it." Aurora growled.</p><p>"You'll never be able to control that level of damage, no matter how many troops you train or battles you fight." Aphrodite warned. She motioned for Aurora to join her on the bed. "Come, lets burn off that anger to something a little more fun." She winked. "No more business talk, makes me tired.</p><p>"Is that so." Aurora obliged, crawling next to the goddess. "Want to see what Ive been teaching the kids?" She grinned, taking the ropes off of the canopy bed and quickly tying knots in them. She slipped the cuffs over each of Aphrodite's hands and secured them to the bed posts, tightly. Aphrodite watched intently, anticipating some foreplay. Aurora finished securing the goddess to the bed.</p><p>"What do we have here?" Aphrodite cooed, looking at her tied hands.</p><p>"You were told to stay out of this. Im making sure that you do." Aurora smiled and left the bedroom.</p><p>"Come back here and untie me!" Aphrodite writhed. "Aurora! You're making a huge mistake! Gods damnit..."</p><p>Back at camp, Clarisse rushed to find Annabeth but to no avail. She pulled the glass bottle from Aphrodite out of her pocket and took a few mouthfuls, nearly gagging. She didn't feel any different but thought anything was worth a try if it meant that she could fulfill the prophecy with Annabeth.</p><p>"Clarisse La Rue!" A voice thundered behind her. "You're supposed to be in class!!" It was Chiron and he was angry. Clarisse nodded and took off running towards the lecture hall. Once inside, she searched for her schedule. Battle Grounds.</p><p>"Fuck me." The warrior stomped. She headed towards the field, keeping an eye out for Annabeth. She snuck onto the field, trying to find a group to hide with.</p><p>"We are going to do a little demonstration!" Aurora yelled out. "I'll need a volunteer." All of the girls shot their hands in the air eagerly. "Lovely, but not all at once." She laughed. She scanned the faces for one in particular. "Clarisse. Nice of you to join us. Suit up, you're it."</p><p>"Oh great." Clarisse squirmed. Aurora was easily 6-8 inches taller and most definitely a foot wider than Clarisse. Her muscular body was toned and powerful, some old scars littered her exposed skin. She was an extremely skilled warrior and a true scion of Ares. She smiled widely at Clarisse, who trembled a little with fear. She was going to eliminate the obstacle. Clarisse being the obstacle. The smaller warrior suited up and approached her opponent. </p><p>"Pick a weapon, kiddo." Aurora coaxed, grabbing a large staff.</p><p>"O-ok." Clarisse chocked out, also grabbing a staff. She didn't mean to, but it was almost instinctive to choose a long staff.</p><p>"Pay attention everyone!" Aurora shouted to the crowd. "This is how you use a long staff." The larger warrior walked a few paces, swinging and tossing the staff. Clarisse couldn't help but watch her and assume that this was going to be it. She wouldn't even get to see Annabeth. Tears stung her eyes but she quickly wiped them away before Aurora could notice.</p><p>The pair tapped each end of their staves to initiate the duel. Aurora nodded and lunged for her opponent. Clarisse blocked the attempt and pushed back. Clarisse followed along with Aurora, their movements intensifying and becoming a blur. The wooden weapons clicked and chopped over an over. Aurora was very swift, spinning and sweeping the weapon at Clarisse. The edge of the larger warriors weapon clipped Clarisse's cheek, drawing blood.</p><p>"Oo, sorry." Aurora winced. Clarisse seen the lapse of movement and dug the end of her staff into Auroras chin, splitting it and knocking her head back. "Good, good!"</p><p>Clarisse was fuelling her confidence by keeping up with her sister. The two warriors danced with each other, pushing each other to find a weak spot. The campers were watching intently, some cheering Clarisse, some cheering Aurora. The fight was well into 5-10 minutes when Annabeth and Thalia walked past on their way to the big house.</p><p>"Hey look! It's Aurora and Clarisse and they are fighting!" Thalia yelled out, as she tugged Annabeth's arm. Annabeth ran over to the field to watch the event.</p><p>"They look like they are trying to kill one another!" Annabeth cried out, covering her mouth.</p><p>"Can I go next!?" Thalia yelled.</p><p>The pair were bloodied and full of sweat. They kept their pace strong and concentrated. Aurora pushed harder, faster and angrier. She wasn't going to let Clarisse off so easy. There was a reason why Ares gave Aurora the ability to sire their bloodline. It was a survival of the fittest scion and Aurora was hell bent on not letting Clarisse  get a free ride. Aurora pressed her combat skills to near exhaustion for Clarisse who just couldn't keep up. She could see the smaller warrior giving up, so she backed off. She showed enough dominance, she stood down. Her position was made clear.</p><p>"Good fight!" Aurora smiled, her chest heaving. She slapped Clarisse on the shoulder, near breaking it.</p><p>"Yeah...you too." Clarisse said in a daze, stumbling. Annabeth ran out into the field to her warrior.</p><p>"Oh my gods! Look at you!" Annabeth worried, holding Clarisse's face. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"Oh I'm fine." Clarisse heaved. "She's good, like really good at that." Her eyes kind of rolled around her head a little as she shook off her stupor. "I think I need to sit down. Annabeth helped her to the bench and sat with her.</p><p>"What were you thinking!" Annabeth whispered angrily. "She could most definitely kill you if she needed to."</p><p>"I kinda thought she was going to, honestly." Clarisse laughed nervously. "I think I need to go lay down." Thalia helped Annabeth carry Clarisse back to the Ares cabin.</p><p>Aurora hid her limp as she left the grounds to go find some bandages. She walked into the infirmary and rustled around in a drawer of supplies. Alysia greeted her with a scowl.</p><p>"We're here to protect them, not try to kill them!" She huffed, searching through the first aid kit. "Look at you, you're a mess Aurora." She blotted the blood away from the large warriors chin and eyebrow. "You need stitches in a few places. Here, sit down." The blonde gathered some supplies and began to mend Aurora's wounds. She winced during the stitching but let the gentle blonde do her work.</p><p>"Didn't take you for a nurse." Aurora smiled sleepily. "Ouch.." She gasped as Alysia tugged on the stitch.</p><p>"I'm not. But you need one right now." The goddess scolded, finishing up her work and cleaning Auroras face. "No more fighting." Aurora shrugged.</p><p>"No more fighting." The warrior agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Keep up the good fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia and Annabeth lugged Clarisse into the infirmary to get stitched up. Aurora and Alysia were still sitting inside.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry. We can come back if you’re busy.” Thalia whispered. Labouring under the weight of Clarisse.</p>
<p>“No, no. Come in. Not too sure where the camp nurse is but I’ll take a look.” Alysia smiled. “We’re finished up here.” She nodded to Aurora.</p>
<p>Auroras wounds were starting to heal already. Her body temperature and rapid self healing abilities minimized her battered appearance. The warrior stood up and turned to leave the cramped room, resting her hand on Clarisse’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“You put up a good fight kid. Alysia will fix you right up.” She winked at the trio of half-bloods. Thalia stared at the Ares born with a gaped mouth as she sauntered away. She leaned out the doorway to watch her walk.</p>
<p>They plopped Clarisse in a chair and sighed in relief. The tired warrior slumped and winced at her soreness.</p>
<p>“Impressive, you know.” Alysia whispered as she washed Clarisse’s face and looked her over. “Not many half bloods are willing to go up against Aurora like that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I had a chance.” Clarisse coughed. “She totally picked on me.”</p>
<p>“That’s cause she knew you’d be the only one to keep up with her.” The blonde chuckled. “You’re gonna need a few stitches, but you cut  her pretty good too.” She said, rubbing against Clarisse’s chin with a knuckle.</p>
<p>Annabeth watched her sister nurse her girlfriend. She had so many talents! Pretty, smart and a nurse. </p>
<p>“I can also hear your thoughts.” Alysia whispered, looking over at Annabeth. “I spent a lot of time nursing warrior wounds after battles. I’ve been around a long time, lots of opportunity to learn something new.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s so cool.” Annabeth blushed. “I can’t wait to see what kind of talents I’ll get to have one day.”</p>
<p>“So, are you and Aurora a thing? Like girlfriends, friends with benefits..” Thalia blurted out. “Just asking for a friend.” Annabeth slapped her arm and frowned.</p>
<p>“Gods no.” The blonde laughed and shook her head. “Aurora is not a one person, person. She does what and who she wants. Not someone that you’d want to get close to.” Alysia stopped herself and continued to clean up Clarisse. “Good as...well, almost new I guess. You might want to lay down for a bit. You’re going to be hurting.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Clarisse smiled through her pain. Annabeth and Thalia helped her up and brought her to the Ares cabin. They put her on the bed. </p>
<p>“K, I’m out.” Thalia saluted, as she turned and skipped out the door.</p>
<p>“Thanks again for the help.” Clarisse and Annabeth shouted after her.</p>
<p>“I have to tell you something!” Clarisse winced, trying time sit up. She fumbled for the glass bottle in her pocket. “Look at this. Aphrodite gave it to me. It’s a love potion...she says it’ll let me make a baby with you!”</p>
<p>“What? Seriously?” Annabeth’s blue eyes widened. “When did she give you that? Are you sure it works?”</p>
<p>“She is the goddess of love...I’m sure it works.” Clarisse shrugged, taking a few mouthfuls. She nearly gagged again but didn’t spit anything out. “But it’s only for a couple days so we have to try.”</p>
<p>“You’re seriously doing this right now?” Annabeth scolded. “You’ve been a complete dick since Aurora showed up and now you want to have sex because you have some love juice in a bottle?” The blonde stood up in disbelief. “I’m not going to be a nursemaid for you and I’m not some prized cow that you can fight over and knock up!” </p>
<p>“Annabeth...I’m sor-“ Clarisse was interrupted as Annabeth threw some blankets on top of her. </p>
<p>“Let me know when you’re ego deflates. I can’t deal with your moods.” Annabeth shouted, leaving the cabin. Clarisse sighed loudly and fell back into her pillows. </p>
<p>“What the actual fuck?” The warrior exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “That girl can hold a grudge and we don’t have time to be selfish right now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Peace offering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth was storming off from the Ares cabin. Aurora was watching from the distance, grinning wildly. The warrior walked past the cabin, snapping her fingers to place a confinement spell upon it. Nobody in and nobody out of the Ares hold. Clarisse was unknowingly trapped inside and after just agitating Annabeth, no one was going to come looking for her anytime soon.</p><p>The daughter of Athena pushed open her own cabin door and then slammed it behind her. She paced the floor for a few moments, writhing with frustration.</p><p>"Gods!" She sighed loudly. The fact that Clarisse was being so selfish and so unaware was burning Annabeth inside. She couldn't get over herself for a moment to realize that Annabeth was on the verge of something so great and powerful. Heavens forbid that Clarisse had to take a step back for once. She at on the edge of her bed and began to cry, again.</p><p>Aurora reached the Athena cabin, but before she dared to enter, she knew that her current form would not be warmly greeted. She stretched backwards as the bones and muscles shifted as she cringed in strain. Her skin shivered, her wide shoulders deflated. She looked over herself, ensuring every last detail was right. She had the bumps and bruises from earlier in the day, her voice had changed, her stature had been diminished greatly. The large scion had transformed herself into a likeness of Clarisse. Never had she used her shape shifting ability to become something so vulnerable.</p><p>"Who would ever choose to live their life as a human..." She whispered. She composed herself and straightened out her clothes. She gently knocked on the Athena cabins door. She looked around quickly for some sort of peace offering. "Thats what humans do, right?" She thought to herself. She eyed the flowers in the planter hanging on the rail and quickly grabbed a handful, hiding them behind her back.</p><p>Annabeth ears perked to the gentle tap on her door. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She inhaled deeply and made her way to the door, opening it up to find Clarisse fidgeting and breathy.</p><p>"Clarisse." She gasped. "What are you doing here, you should be resting!" She scolded.</p><p>"I-I wanted to apologize." Aurora mimicked, holding out the freshly plucked flowers, roots still attached. "Here, I got these for you." She motioned to Annabeth to accept her gift.</p><p>"Thanks." Annabeth eyed the empty planter on her front railing, gently grabbing the bouquet from the imposter Clarisse. She looked down at them and then at the likeness of Clarisse, smiling. "I wanted to apologize too...for overreacting."</p><p>"No, this is all my fault. I'm just jealous and selfish." The imposter said. "You're right, my ego has gotten the better of me. I'm sorry if I hurt you."</p><p>Annabeth became confused to the confession. She placed her hand on Clarisse's cheek. "I know you got rattled today by Aurora...but how bad?"</p><p>The likeness of Clarisse became nervous, hoping her trick was not scented. "Not that bad."</p><p>"Just strange for you to be so raw right now. Thats not the Clarisse I know. Who are you?" The daughter of Athena scolded. Aurora was found out. Her disguise had been blown.</p><p>"I'm Clarisse..? Daughter of Ares?" Aurora tried composing her cover.</p><p>"Girlfriend of Annabeth." The blonde moved towards her, holding her lips slightly away from her partner. "Sire of the new God or Goddess of Olympus.." She breathed.</p><p>"Yeah?" Aurora whispered, pulling Annabeth towards her.</p><p>"Yeah." Annabeth smiled, pressing her mouth against the likeness. "Let's go inside..."</p><p>Once inside the Athena cabin, away from being caught in the act Annabeth began undressing herself. She tugged her shirt over her head and smiled seductively at Aurora. She pushed the likeness of Clarisse onto the bed, tugging at her shirt as she placed kisses over the warriors body where it was spotted with bruises, she quickly climbed onto her lap.</p><p>"You're so brave, standing up to Aurora and fighting her." Annabeth whispered between kisses. "My hero." She chuckled, sliding her partners shirt over her arms. Auroras hands explored the blondes hips and back, slowly moving to the clasp of her bra and unhooking it. She pushed her hand under the bra to grab Annabeth's breast. It was so soft and full, the nipple hardening at the touch. The young goddess wrapped her arms around the imposters neck, kissing her mouth firmly. Annabeth slowly began to rock her hips against the likeness of Clarisse. Kissing her more aggressively. Aurora held the blonde tightly as she rocked against her, feeling her cock begin to swell between them. She stood up, Annabeth holding onto her neck.</p><p>"Gods you are too beautiful for words." The imposter grinned against the kisses, laying Annabeth onto the bed. She pulled away her bra to get a better look at the blondes voluptuous breasts. She grabbed each in her hands, running her thumbs over her nipples until they both hardened. Her cock pushed against her pants, Annabeth reached for the clasp on the imposters pants but Aurora backed away. She trailed her hands over the blondes tight body, grabbing the waistband of her pants, tugging off both pants and panties. Annabeth giggled and helped to kick off her pants.</p><p>"You need to take off some clothes too!" The blonde laughed, covering her chest. "No fair."</p><p>"Totally fair..." The imposter smiled, bending down to kiss the blonde. She trailed her mouth over Annabeth's neck and chest, lapping at the hardened nipples. She sucked on one gently as her hand explored the other. Annabeth ran her fingers through the imposters hair, twirling it into her fingers. Aurora moved further down the blondes body, kissing and nibbling at the soft flesh. Annabeth slowly parted her legs as she helped guide the imposter towards her sex, which was aching to be touched. Aurora let her tongue explore the edges of the blondes sex, slowly lapping at the length. The tip of her tongue sought out the tender, swollen bud that was hidden between her folds. Annabeth gasped at the sensation, her fingers tightened around the hair that she had entangled.</p><p>"Oh gods.." Annabeth moaned. "That feels so good.." She rocked her hips against the imposters face. Aurora lapped at the blondes sex hungrily, her cock was rock hard. She fumbled at her pants to set it free without missing a single lap. The imposter cock she had to deal with certainly wasn't as large as her own, but it would have to suffice. She stroked it several times before tugging away her pants. Annabeth reached out and grabbed the imposters cock, stroking slowly. "Fuck me Clarisse, with your big dick.." Aurora had to keep back from laughing. Poor Annabeth just had Clarisse's dick for size comparison, it was like 6 inches long. But she obliged nonetheless, she had to work with what she had.</p><p>"You want my big dick inside you.."The imposter rasped, whispering into Annabeth's ear. She reached for her cock, pushing it against the entrance of the blondes sex.</p><p>"Yeah fuck me.." Annabeth said softly, running her hands over the warriors shoulders.</p><p>Aurora pushed the head of her cock into Annabeth. She grunted against the friction of how tight the blonde was. They both moaned softly as the shaft filled Annabeth's sex, reaching the entrance of her womb instantly. She probably couldn't handle a cock as large as Auroras anyway, the blondes pussy was tight and not that deep. She had to be careful not to hurt her as she needed this part of the plan to execute perfectly.</p><p>"You're so tight.." Aurora whispered as she began to pump inside of Annabeth. The blonde nodded and dug her fingernails into the tight flesh on the imposters shoulders. "Mmph...feels good." Aurora began to pump faster, Annabeth wrapped her legs around Auroras holding the likeness captive against her sex. Annabeth pussy became slick with excitement. Aurora pushed herself as deep as she could go, her balls were saturated in Annabeth's juices.</p><p>"Fuck me hard, cum inside of me.." Annabeth moaned, digging her nails into the imposters back and dragging them downward. Aurora pumped the imposter body hard and fast against the blonde. She could feel her balls tighten and the cum inside of her rose the length of her shaft.</p><p>"I'll cum soon..." Aurora grunted in pace. She grabbed the headboard for leverage as she hammered her cock into the blonde. "I'm gonna cum inside of your tight pussy."</p><p>"I'm gonna cum over your cock.." Annabeth yelled as she bucked her hips against the likeness. Her pussy became tight and she arched her back to fully accommodate the hard shaft of the imposter, giving it direct shot of her womb. She screamed out in ecstasy as her sex pulsed. "Mmmmm yeah...fuck me, fuck me hard. Im cumming!!" Aurora pumped hard and fast to reach her climax as well.</p><p>"I'm gonna fucking cum too.." Aurora grunted. She thrusted inside of the climaxing blonde, losing her hot load of cum inside of her. Aurora kept pumping until she emptied her cock, it still pulsed inside of the blonde. "Ohhh fucck...fuck..mmm."</p><p>The pair heaved with exhaustion and Aurora slipped her cock out of the blonde. Annabeth held the warriors face in her hands, a concerned took over her expression.</p><p>"Something is not right here. You are not right. Who are you..exactly?" She demanded. Aurora's heart pounded, the blonde stared into her eyes. The scions green eyes glinted gold as she stared back into Annabeth's. The gig was up, she was exposed. "Aurora..." She gasped. "What have you done? What have we done?"</p><p>"Exactly what was foretold.." The scion said softly, shape shifting back into her original form. Her large, muscular body laid beside the daughter of Athena. Annabeth covered her naked body, ashamed of what had just happened. Ashamed that she had been tricked.</p><p>”How could you do such a thing! So deceitful, you took advantage of my weakened senses.” The blonde yelled.</p><p>”I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you feel I’ve taken advantage. But I’m not sorry for protecting you.” Aurora said, standing up to get dressed. Annabeth watched the warrior fumble for her clothing, a little distressed. </p><p>“Protecting me from what, exactly?” The blonde demanded.</p><p>”Ares. He would have came here himself to ensure his legacy in this prophecy. I did it so he would stay away, from you and Clarisse.” Aurora said shakily. “He wouldn’t have been so generous and he would have eliminated Clarisse, indefinitely. Remember that.” The scion warned, as she finished dressing herself. She walked out the door, releasing the containment spell on the Ares cabin as she passed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Too late?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarisse painfully tossed in her bed. She couldn't fall sleep even if she tried. She wasn't sure what felt worse, the beating from Aurora or the dismissal from Annabeth. The warrior groaned as she tried to roll over onto her side. She looked at the bottle that Aphrodite gifted her, the small amount of liquid shimmered in the sunlight. She sighed, realizing that she probably overestimated her abilities and that she just may not be enough this time around. </p>
<p>Annabeth remained frozen in her own bed, a million thoughts scattered her logic. Ares was also vested in this prophecy, though not for the greater good. The God of war always capitalized on opportunity to display his dominance. Even through his own children and if it meant using them at his disposal.</p>
<p>"Clarisse..." She whispered, springing from her bed and grabbing some clothes. "I have to get to Clarisse!" The blonde scurried out the door and fled down the path to the Ares cabin. She burst through the door. "Clarisse!"</p>
<p>"Uhh hi, not deaf...yet." The young scion sat up, grunting. "You literally stormed out of here hours ago, Annabeth. Where would I possibly go?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, yeah." Annabeth half smiled, walking over to the warrior. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Like a bag of hammered assholes? I was literally almost killed by my sister and cold shoulder-throat punched by my girlfriend. Other than that...fine, I guess. I dunno." Clarisse shrugged in pain.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm sorry. Its just, all of this prophecy stuff is really messing with my head and I'm kinda scared that there's something much bigger at play here than anyone is really telling us." Annabeth said quietly, staring at Clarisse.</p>
<p>"Come here.." Clarisse smiled, holding her arms out to Annabeth. The blonde snuggled into her, tucking her face under the warriors chin. "Whatever happens, I'll make sure you no one hurts you." The warrior whispered, holding her girlfriend tight.</p>
<p>Annabeth eyed the potion on the table, swallowing hard. </p>
<p>"How much time do we have left to...you know. Do it?" The blonde whispered, placing her hand on the warriors chest.</p>
<p>"A few hours, I think. But its of no use now. Aurora made sure I wouldn't move for days." Clarisse sighed, wincing in pain. Annabeth pulled away from Clarisse and smiled.</p>
<p>"Who says you have to? Let me do the work..." She grinned widely, pushing back the blankets and immediately straddling the warrior.</p>
<p>"Annabeth! Ooo be careful." The warrior chuckled, lifting her hands to rest on Annabeth's hips. She motioned for a kiss, in which Annabeth gladly obliged. She hungrily pressed her mouth against the blondes, feeling the length of her back.</p>
<p>"Lets make a baby.." Annabeth moaned into Clarisse's ear, as the blonde grinded against the warrior. She could feel Clarisse's dick getting hard underneath her, however she was already wet from earlier. If she was going to bear an Ares, she could at least give Clarisse a fighting chance to win the race. She was well aware of the image she was preparing for herself...but she couldn't let Ares have control.</p>
<p>"Uhh...uhh huh." Clarisse stammered trying to pull down her pants, as Annabeth ripped off her own. The blonde helped haul off the warriors pants as her hard dick sprung free. Annabeth quickly climbed back into Clarisse's lap, guiding the warriors member into the entrance of her sex. "How are you so wet already?" The warrior gasped as her cock slide inside Annabeth. She held the blondes hips firmly as she rocked against the warrior.</p>
<p>"I guess you can say things have gotten a little more primal lately with all of this baby talk." Annabeth smiled into Clarisse's kiss. "Your dick feels so good inside of me, just couldn't wait.." She closed her eyes and rocked her hips faster into Clarisse's lap.</p>
<p>"You are so wild right now.." Clarisse said between kisses, moving her hands up under Annabeth's shirt, grabbing her breasts. Her cock was buried deep inside the blonde. She squeezed the blondes tits in her hands as she rode her hardened muscle. "Whats gotten into you..." She trailed off.</p>
<p>"Shh...just fuck me." Annabeth breathed, bucking her hips faster.</p>
<p>"Mmm, ok." Clarisse nodded, feeling the head of her cock press against the edge of Annabeth's womb. The blonde was starting to tighten around her dick as she rode her faster.</p>
<p>"I'm going to cum, Clarisse." Annabeth rasped. "I'm going to cum over you dick so hard."</p>
<p>"Uhh huh.." Clarisse stammered again. Holding the blonde against her as she bucked her hips wildly.</p>
<p>"Ohhh fuck.." Annabeth sighed. She was on the edge of cumming since it felt like she was going to ride the warriors dick down to a stump. Clarisse could feel her cum building inside of her hard dick.</p>
<p>"M-me too." Clarisse whispered.</p>
<p>"Cum inside me, make a baby with me..." Annabeth yelled as her orgasm started to rip thru her body. She rode the warrior hard a few more times until her muscles tensed and she exhaled in pleasure. "Ohh fuck, Clarisse...ohh fuck!"</p>
<p>"Yeah...I'm fucking cumming. I'm cumming in you..ohh fuckkk!!" Clarisse yelled out in unison, firing her hot load deep inside the blonde. There was a lot of cum, more than usual as it all spilled out of Annabeth's sex.</p>
<p>"Mmmm..." Annabeth smiled, gently rocking her hips against Clarisse. "Thats my big girl." Clarisse wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her against her heaving chest.</p>
<p>"I think we definitely made a baby that time." Clarisse chuckled softly, kissing Annabeth's forehead.</p>
<p>The blonde nodded in agreement, hoping Clarisse was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Our annihilation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days had passed and Annabeth never left Clarisse’s side...or her pants for that matter.</p><p>“Annabeth, I can’t believe I’m admitting this but...I can’t have anymore sex right now. My dick is raw and I’m beyond empty.” Clarisse said as Annabeth tried going down on her. “Besides! We are outside and someone could see us!”</p><p>“Ok.” Annabeth sighed, settling for a kiss instead. “I just hope we made the most out of the potion Aphrodite gave you.” The blonde smiled, holding Clarisse’s face in her hands.</p><p>“It’s been a lot of fun though...” Clarisse chuckled.</p><p>“Get a room!” Thalia booed as she passed the couple. “Hey, did you guys talk to Chiron yet?”</p><p>The pair both shook their heads no. They’ve been avoiding the big house, well more so Annabeth. She didn’t want to know if she was destined to carry a pure born, especially in front of Clarisse. It would crush her.</p><p>“We have to go see him eventually.” Clarisse said softly.</p><p>“I know, it’s just...” Annabeth trailed off. “It’s scary, y’know? What if I’m not ready to be a mom?”</p><p>“Might be a little late for that..” Clarisse grimaced, placing her hand on the blondes belly. “It’ll be just fine. We will be fine. All three of us.”</p><p>The half bloods walked towards the big house, Chiron was outside tending to his garden herbs.</p><p>“Ah! Annabeth, Clarisse!” I’ve been waiting for you.” Chiron clapped with joy. “Come, we have much to discuss.”</p><p>“We’ve been avoiding you, honestly.” Annabeth whispered. “This..all of this is just surreal. Is it true?”</p><p>“Indeed child, it is true. The time has come for a new ruler of Olympus. The prophecy is real and it it has already been set in motion.” Chiron looked at Annabeth inquisitively. “You’re with child already.” He whispered, uneasily.</p><p>“Boo yeah!” Clarisse yelled, raising her hands up to collect high fives.</p><p>“Annabeth...” Chiron narrowed his gaze. “What have you done?”</p><p>“Exactly what I needed to be done.” A deep voice echoed in the sky. The clouds turned black, swirling furiously. Lightening crashed in the distance and the winds howled.</p><p>“Quick!! Get inside!” Chiron yelled. “Take cover!” The contents of Chirons garden were swept about the grounds. The trees bowed with the extreme winds, the sky opened up and rain began to pour down.</p><p>“My legacy will rip away the fabric of this realm.” The voice bellowed. “You will know the retaliation, the anger, the pain that we’ve suffered under Zeus all of these years!”</p><p>“You stay away! You’re not welcomed here!!” Chiron defended.</p><p>“I’ll come for you, Annabeth. I’ll come to collect the seed that was planted in my honour!!” The voice roared.</p><p>As fast as the sky darkened, it cleared again. The half bloods scampered to their feet, brushing away the debris that had covered them. Chiron rushes to their side, helping Annabeth stand, checking her over.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Clarisse yelled, spitting out leaves and pieces of twigs.</p><p>“Ares.” A familiar voice cautioned. It was Aurora, dressed in full battle attire. “It’s beginning.”</p><p>“What’s beginning?” Clarisse demanded, spitting in the direction of her sister.</p><p>“Our annihilation, Clarisse.” Chiron furrowed his brow at Aurora and Annabeth. “Our annihilation.”</p><p>Chiron grabbed Aurora and pushed her to the side. He motioned for the half-bloods to stay back.</p><p>“What is going on here!” He demanded, whispering. “Aurora you knew full well the consequence of this prophecy had a pure blood sealed the fate of it!!” Chiron grasped his chin and then the back of his neck. “Then you decide to go and do it yourself!! You foolish spawn!”</p><p>“It was wrong to do what I did. I will be eternally shamed for my deceit. But I could not let him do it himself! He would have taken Annabeth to the heart of Tartarus, killed Clarisse and set in motion a plan to resurrect Cronus himself. He can't come inside the barrier of the camp, not unless invited.” Aurora said, looking into the distance.</p><p>“You don’t realize he will still try!” Chiron argued. "This is all a terrible mistake! The beginning of the end."</p><p>“They are safe here.” Aurora reassured. “If I have to kill him myself, they will be safe. "Lets's get you over to Alysia." The larger warrior nodded.</p><p>Alysia was carefully organizing tinctures and bandages when Aurora blasted inside the little cottage, the two half-bloods in tow. She whipped around and stared at the scion with disapproval.</p><p>"You have no manners!" The elder Athena sister growled. "Just like a bull in a glass shop!"</p><p>"Quiet now, don't give away all of my secrets." Aurora winked.</p><p>"Come Annabeth, lets get you both cleaned up." She nodded to Clarisse. "What did you get into?"</p><p>"Ares, throwing a Tsunami." Aurora chimed in.</p><p>"Why would Ares come around?" Alysia blinked.</p><p>"The prophecy?" Aurora said.</p><p>"What is his concern with the Prophecy?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unless there's a child." She looked at Annabeth and put her hand against her belly. She smiled and then her face turned to a look of concern. "There's two."</p><p>"Two what?" Annabeth asked.</p><p>"Two babies. There's twins." Alysia said softly, staring at Aurora. "What did you do?"</p><p>"So, can someone tell me what's going on here?" Clarisse questioned. "We are having twins?" She looked at Annabeth, a fearing smile on her face.</p><p>"Yes, twins. A half-blood and a pure-blood." Alysia said, still staring at Aurora.</p><p>"H-how can you tell? Annabeth asked quietly, placing her hand on her belly.</p><p>"Twins are only conceived through the union of both god and demi-god, with a demi-god. The prophecy has been compromised." Alysia sighed. "You fucking tyrant!" She shouted at Aurora, punching the large warriors chest.</p><p>"Y-you didn't know his plan! Ares was coming to fulfill the prophecy himself!" Aurora defended herself. ""I was trying to protect her."</p><p>"Is your dick some sort of weapon of mass destruction?" Alysia yelled. "Nowhere was it discussed that you could interject at anytime."</p><p>"Stop it...calm down!" Aurora grabbed the blondes fists. "Listen, I said I was sorry." Out of her peripheral vision, she could see another fist coming towards her. She didn't have a chance to react.</p><p>Crack.</p><p>"You fucking asshole! You fucked my girlfriend??" Clarisse screamed, throwing her fists onto Aurora. Clarisse had broken her larger sisters nose and was hell bent on breaking the rest of her face. "You got her pregnant too?!" Her fists were blurs as they kept finding Auroras face. "I'll kill you!" The small warrior somehow managed to pin the larger warrior to the ground in her rage.</p><p>"Clarisse stop!" Annabeth pleaded, as her and Alysia pryed the sisters apart. Aurora staggered to her feet, her face full of blood and her eyes full of water. Clarisse was still swinging her arms, yelling.</p><p>"It's ok. I deserve it." Aurora coughed, spitting blood everywhere. She slumped against the wall, holding her face.</p><p>"So how do we know which baby is the one the prophecy foretold?" Clarisse heaved. "How do I know which one is mine and which one is...hers." She scowled at her sister.</p><p>"There's an obvious indication." Alysia said. "You've never witnessed a shape shifter birth before...its quite common for the child to not be...human like."</p><p>"What?!" The half-bloods shouted together.</p><p>"Relax, its just a possibility." Alysia said softly. "But I'm not that certain."</p><p>"Could be anything from a harpy...to a cyclops." Aurora muffled, keeping back a laugh. She winced in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. That's a longer story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had passed and Annabeth was beginning to show her condition. Her and Clarisse were out strolling around the lake. It was a beautiful Fall afternoon, a bunch of younger campers were squealing after a successful game of capture the flag.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to stay here and not go to Olympus?" Clarisse asked, rubbing her hand over Annabeth's growing belly.</p><p>"Just as much danger there as anywhere..." Annabeth sighed, placing her hand over Clarisse's. "Besides, we have our friends here. Safety in numbers."</p><p>"I think we should go get some ice cream.." Clarisse whispered, sneaking a kiss from the blonde. Annabeth smiled and nodded. The pair made their way back to the dining hall for dinner.</p><p>"Annabeth...your belly is getting so big!!" The Athena &amp; Aphrodite cabin girls cooed as she past them. "We can't wait to meet the new God or Goddess" The half-bloods walked through the crowds to sit at their usual table, Clarisse got side tracked talking about quests.</p><p>"You give that kid to either of those cabins, and it'll come back with either library card or an ego and a STI." Thalia said, her mouth full.</p><p>"Actually, we have something to tell you." Annabeth said quietly as she she sat next to her friend. Clarisse was busy chatting with some of the Satyrs. Thalia kept stuffing her face. "There's going to be two babies."</p><p>"Two babies? Like, two prophecies??" Thalia gulped. "Who else is getting pregnant?"</p><p>"No! I'm...we're having two babies. Twins." Annabelle hushed her.</p><p>"Say what? That's really rare to have twins, especially demi-god twins. Unless you've had sex with a God and another.."Thalia stopped talking when she noticed Annabeth's blank stare. "Oh no you didn't. Annabeth!! Wow! I didn't think you had it in you to sleep with someone else besides Clarisse." Thalia bursted, bread flying out of her mouth. "Who did you bang??"</p><p>"I didn't bang anyone. I was tricked." Annabeth scolded, sitting straight.</p><p>"You slut, you're lying. Who was it?" Thalia demanded.</p><p>"Excuse me, I am not a...slut." The blonde said quietly. "I'm not lying. Aurora shape shifted into Clarisse and-" Annabeth was cut off.</p><p>"Aurora!?" Thalia wailed loudly. "Oooo you're lucky! Gods she's hot. I wish she would deceive me..."</p><p>"Thalia listen to me. She pretended to be Clarisse and we slept together. Then I realized it was her so I slept with Clarisse right after because she only had so much time left of the potion." Annabeth blurted quickly. "And I realized that I had to sleep with Clarisse because she was supposed to be the dad...and."</p><p>"Dude, your weird details man. Stop." Thalia said disgusted. "You fucked real Clarisse right after fucking pretend Clarisse?" She blinked. "Thats savage. How did that go over? How did they find out about each other is what I'm really interested in."</p><p>"That's a longer story." Annabeth's eyes shifted upwards as Clarisse approached the table.</p><p>"Hi ladies!" The scion smiled.</p><p>"Mm-hmm.." Thalia grunted, snapping her fingers. She picked up her plate and flashed a peace sign at the half-bloods.</p><p>"Where's she going?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth shrugged and rubbed Clarisse's arm.</p><p>"Thalia stuff I guess. The blonde smiled.</p><p>Thalia dumped her plate amongst the rest and trotted off to the lecture hall. She wanted to know more about Aurora's involvement in this prophecy and she knew the only way to get that information was to pump the source, so to speak. She bounced from class to class, finding each one of them empty. She wandered around the lounge and thought that she could find what she was looking for on the battlefield. She walked out on to the grounds and heard a faint sharpening in the distance.</p><p>"There you are." Thalia whispered, and ran towards the blacksmith stable. She stood at the door and opened it slowly. Aurora was standing inside, wearing her shorts and a tank top, a leather apron overtop. She had a furious fire roaring and she was heavily hammering away on a new blade. Her large frame was covered in soot and sweat, every muscle responded to her movement. Thalia stared in silence for a few moments before Aurora's voice broke through.</p><p>"Hi Thalia, why don't you come in." The large warrior ceased her hammering, turning around to face the half blood.</p><p>"H-how did you know it was me?" Thalia stammered. Stepping towards the scion, looking over her strong frame.</p><p>"You smell the strongest of your father, Zeus." Aurora said, chuckling.</p><p>"Oh." Thalia replied, nonchalantly sniffling at herself.</p><p>"What's up? What are you doing here?" The scion asked, washing her hands and face from soot. Thalia watched intently as the warriors muscles flexed and relaxed.</p><p>"I hear you got Annabeth pregnant." Thalia said quickly.</p><p>"I..." Aurora sighed, looking into the bowl of dirty water. Flashbacks of that night flooded her thoughts.</p><p>"How could you deceive her like that?" Thalia questioned.</p><p>"I did it so that Ares wouldn't come down here and force himself upon her. So that he wouldn't kill Clarisse, kill the rest of you half-bloods." The warrior said softly, drying her hands and arms harshly. "You kids don't understand how dangerous this revelation really is. How dangerous the Gods really are. They exist merely for themselves and anyone who gets in their way is just fair game." Aurora seethed, ripping off the apron.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Annabeth just told me about the twins and I-" Thalia blurted.</p><p>"And you what?" The warrior asked, walking towards Thalia.</p><p>"You're really here to protect us, aren't you?" The young girl changed the subject. "Things are going to get really bad aren't they?"</p><p>"Yeah." Aurora sighed. "They are. Annabeth is going to need all of her friends to protect her." She leaned an arm over Thalia's head against the doorframe.</p><p>"O-of course." Thalia swallowed, feeling the heat from the large warrior next to her. Her eyes followed the shape of her chest and stomach, watching the scion breathe. She reached out to touch but Aurora backed off from the raven haired half-blood.</p><p>"Its 9 1/2 inches. Uncut." The scion smiled, getting back to her work. "That's what you really came here to find out, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Shit." Thalia said under her breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The will of your father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at camp, the half-bloods were finishing up their dinner. Clarisse was busy chatting about quests and the new weapons Aurora was making for the campers. All that talk made Annabeth tired and uninterested so she decided to go find Alysia instead.</p><p>"Baby.." Annabeth whispered, rubbing Clarisse's back. "I'm going to go for a walk, maybe go back to the cabin."</p><p>"You sure? I'll come too." Clarisse said quickly.</p><p>"No, no. You stay here with your friends and chat. I'll be ok." The blonde smiled. She stood up and made her way to Alysia's cottage. The fall evening was crisp but the air was sweet still. She closed her eyes as she walked, breathing in deeply. She was pulled from her path abruptly by a stranger. She was blindfolded and gagged, and roughly pushed through the trees. Annabeth tried screaming but her mouth was silenced. Her hands were bound and she was being held by two larger people.</p><p>"This is not a good idea!" A voice whispered.</p><p>"Shut up and do as you're told!" Another voice scolded, Annabeth recognized this one. It was Luke. Luke Castellan.</p><p>Annabeth whined and began to cry. She was terrified and alone, no one could hear her. She could hear a bunch of voices whispering and laughing. The blindfold was suddenly tugged away from the blondes eyes. She stared at Luke in disbelief, tears streaming over her face. Her eyes darted to each face - Selina Beauregard, Chris Rodriguez, Luke Castellan. She shook her head, trying to scream.</p><p>"There, there." Luke smiled, running his fingers along her chin. "Sweet Annabeth." His hands trailed towards her bulging belly. "And what do we have here? The new God or Goddess of Olympus?" His voice trailed off as he looked around. "But where's Clarisse? She's not here to defend your honour I see..." Luke waved his hands around. "Oh wait, she's not the daddy I hear." Luke hissed. "She left you all alone..."</p><p>Annabeth tugged at her captures, trying to free herself. They only held tighter. What did they want from her? She cried out against the gag in her mouth, her tears stung her eyes as she wished someone could hear her. The blondes heart was pounding in her chest and her ears.</p><p>"Ares is coming for you." Luke whispered, pulling a knife from his pocket and flicking it open. "And we're here to facilitate that union. He's coming to get what is his."</p><p>"Holy shit who's is thaaa!!!?" A voice screamed and suddenly trailed off in the distance. Annabeth looked up but couldn't see through her tears. Another voice squealed and trailed off. She could hear fighting and struggling. The two people holding her captive were suddenly sent flying into the bushes.</p><p>"What the fuckkk!" Luke squealed as he was lifted off the ground and pushed into a large tree, an audible thud resonated.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" The voice growled.</p><p>"Let me down! This is the will of Ares! The will of your father!" Luke choked.</p><p>"I'm well aware of the will of my father, piss ant." Aurora yelled, squeezing Lukes throat a little tighter. "Using little rat fucks like you to carry out his dirty work I see. Well, not tonight." The scion launched Luke a good 20-25 feet into the trees. "You stay away. Next time I won't let you off so easy."</p><p>"Fuck you, freak!" Luke yelled in the distance, scurrying off with his friends.</p><p>"Annabeth..." Aurora whispered, untying her hands and hauling the rag from her mouth. She wiped her tears as the blonde collapsed into the large warriors arms. "It's ok, I got you. I got you." Aurora picked her up in one sweep and walked back to Alysia's cottage.</p><p>Aurora walked into Alysia's cottage, holding Annabeth in her arms.</p><p>"Aurora!" Alysia gasped, staring at Annabeth.</p><p>"We have a problem here." Aurora said sternly, she gently laid Annabeth onto a bed. "Luke Castellan and his minions tried hog tying her behind the camp. Saying something about the will of Ares."</p><p>”Annabeth!” Clarisse busted into the cottage. “Where is she!?”</p><p>”Its ok, Clarisse. She’s right here. She’s fine. The babies are fine.” Aurora said softly, holding Clarisse by the shoulders to calm her down.</p><p>”Get the fuck off of me!” The smaller warrior yelled. “This is all your fault. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Tears filled Clarisse’s eyes as she ran to Annabeth, who was passed out from exhaustion.<br/><br/></p><p>Alysia rubbed Clarisse’s back, looking over at Aurora. Aurora pursed her lips and quietly left the cottage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. You just gonna stand there?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">One of the best kept secrets of camp Half Blood was the </span>natural hot springs located about a half mile up the mountain. It was late September so surely no one was going to be going there. Especially on a school night. Aurora thought that she would sneak away for a few hours to indulge herself. Wash away the burdens of the past few months. The warrior trekked through the woods to find the oasis. She slipped off her clothes and entered the small pool of steam.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">Thalia had been keeping tabs on the elder scion for quite a while. She watched Aurora hike into the woods and curiosity got the better of her. The half-blood followed Aurora from a comfortable distance, making sure to stay down wind so that her scent would not be detected. Again. Thalia watched the warrior </span>undress with intent. Aurora was very chisled, each muscle moved under the slightest of flex. Her long wavy hair cascaded over her back as she released it from the elastic holding it into a messy bun. Thalia held her breath, waiting for the naked warrior to turn front on to her. Slowly, she did. Her breasts were the perfect proportion to her wide chest, they held onto textbook gravity of a 20 year old...despite her millennia’s on this earth.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Thalia’s eyes moved downward, to gaze upon her chiseld abs that dipped into her bellybutton. Then there was the money shot. The unit between her strong thighs. The scion's cock hung impressively, even in the chilly fall air. Thalia was still a distance away but she wondered what Aurora meant by 9 1/2 uncut...was that hard or soft?</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">Thalia inhaled sharply at the sight, a primal urge overcame her as her skin prickled with goosebumps. She could feel her blood rushing </span>towards her sex as it slowly started to fill with wetness.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Gods..." She whispered, squeezing her thighs together. The very sight of Aurora was enough to send any female into a carnal lust. She had the charm and appeal of her father, the ability to bed anyone by being so tough and rugged. The rest of the package was just icing on the cake. Emphasis on package.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thalia, I know you’re here.” Aurora smiled, palming the water over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck sakes!” The half-blood whispered to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You gonna stand there or are you going to let me clean up that mess you’re making?” The warrior turned around, leaning over the rock edge. A wild grin on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uhh. I dunno? Yeah sure.” Thalia blurted, walking slowly towards the spring. The steam rose around her, making her skin clammy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Take off your clothes...” The scion whispered. Thalia hesitantly obliged. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">What was wrong with her? She thought. She had been waiting for this for months. She fantasized about Aurora, longing for her ease that precious ache she had been holding onto. And now? She could barely make sentences and was standing in front of a god...who was very naked in that hot water. Get it together Thalia! She screamed in her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She started peeling away her clothes, Aurora watching intently. Thalia was standing in her black bra and panties, finally.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If I’m naked, you need to be naked too.” The warrior smiled, stepping closer so that her upper half rose out of the water. Thalia nodded, unhooking her bra. Her breasts were a little on the larger side. She had a curvy body, nice wide hips and a firm ass. Aurora stared at her chest, as Thalia’s nipples hardened from the chill. “Nice rack...” The warrior said, biting her lower lip. She nodded at Thalia’s panties. “Those gotta go now.” Thalia slipped off her panties, revealing a cleanly shaved pussy. She sat down in front of Aurora and spread her legs wide. “Touch yourself for me..”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Thalia slid her fingers towards her sex, parting the folds to reveal the wet nectar flowing from it. She circled her clit with the wetness, throwing her head back in pleasure. Aurora watched every move but couldn’t hold back her hunger. Her mouth found it’s way to Thalia’s sex, pushing her thick tongue against the entrance. She lapped up the juices, sucking gently on Thalia’s clit, circling it with the tip of her tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh gods!” Thalia moaned. Aurora lapped faster and harder. “Fuck you are so good at eating pussy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmphh...” Aurora groaned as she felt her dick getting hard. She reached under the water and started tugging at her semi hard cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck me.” Thalia rasped. “Fuck my tight pussy.” Aurora sat back against the rocks, pulling Thalia with her into her lap. Thalia reaches under the water to grab the scions dick, stroking softly. “I don’t know if all of that is going to fit in here.” Thalia smiled seductively, stroking Auroras huge muscle. She straddled the cock, letting the swollen head push against her entrance. She braced herself against Aurora’s strong chest as she relaxed on her dick, letting the first few inches penetrate. So many more to go...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Just relax.” Aurora whispered. “Open up that pussy for me.” Thalia nodded and let herself relax a little. Auroras cock slipped in further as they both gasped at size and friction.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Gods you’re so big..” Thalia moaned, letting the entire length of Aurora last cock fill her. She wrapped her arms around the scions neck, her pussy stretched tightly. She began to rock her hips, allowing the large muscle inside of her to slide in and out. It felt so good and it hurt at the same time. A dull burn as the thick muscle filled her out. Her pussy fully swallowed Auroras cock, the head pushed against her cervix. Auroras hands squeezed her ass cheeks as the raven haired half-blood rode her cock. Faster, harder, wetter. Aurora felt along the inside of Thalia’s ass, sweeping the tight bud of her asshole. She slowly slipped a finger inside as Thalia bucked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck that feels so good!” Thalia screamed. “I’m gonna cum!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmm yeah!” Aurora yelled in unison. “I’m gonna blow my load soon...” She grunted loudly. “Where do you want my load?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Inside me..” Thalia breathed clamping her muscles down on Aurora.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Unnghh...I cant have anymore babies...ruining this place...fuck!” Aurora coughed. Thalia refused to let go as she rode harder, her pussy tightened over the shaft. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m cumming! I’m fucking cumming!” Thalia screamed, slamming her hips against Auroras. Her orgasm was tenfold as the scion fingered her ass and fucked her pussy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ohh fuck..me too. I’m gonna blow my load. I’m gonna blow my fucking load in you!” The scion yelled. She blasted a huge load of hot cum deep inside Thalia’s pussy. Thalia slowed her rocking as she was filled. She slowly kissed Aurora, their tongues teasing each other’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know how to fuck.” Thalia chuckled. Aurora nodded, running her hands over Thalia’s naked body, lifting her hips away as her dick slipped out. “That’s quite a weapon your have there...” The half blood smiled, stroking it slowly. “Round two?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. What have you done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth was sleeping soundly at Alysia's Cottage. Clarisse sat by the bed watching over her intently. She gritted her teeth, wanting so badly to go out and find Luke. And kill him. How dare he do such a thing, and what was his intention? Clarisse stood up and began to pace the floor. She writhed at the fact that she wasn't there to protect Annabeth, more so at the fact that Aurora was.</p><p>"Clarisse." Alysia said softly. "Annabeth is going to be fine. The babies are fine." Clarisse winced when she said babies. How was she going to live with the reality of their situation? Her and her sister both impregnated Annabeth. The younger scion felt sick to her stomach at the thought.</p><p>"How do you and Aurora know each other?" Clarisse questioned, an annoyed look on her face.</p><p>"It's a long story." Alysia replied, upon seeing the warrior's expression, she felt that Clarisse should know her older sister better. "But, we have lots of time so I'll just tell you the truth.”</p><p>"Mmhm." Clarisse grunted, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Aurora and I met when we were kids. We had a lot of similarities, both being the offspring of Greek and Roman parents. A pretty controversial union back then. There's always been an eternal conflict between the Gods, who can overthrow each other, or who can breed each other away. Aurora was a test of that power struggle, born as a dual gender. She was ultimately the first of her kind - a cruel and unnatural display of dominance. Her mother, Venus was mortified and did not have any thing to do with her shortly after birth. Ares was forced to raise her. Hisresentment really broke her upbringing, though she idolized him and ultimately became him. Her unharnessed rage and strength gave her many enhanced abilities which he used at his disposal.</p><p>"Enhanced abilities? Like shape shifting into people so she can fuck their girlfriend's?" Clarisse Seethed.</p><p>"Aurora is very powerful, far beyond the reaches of Ares. Anger can trigger an extremely unstable side of her. She can not control that part of herself. Frankly, I wouldn't test it." Alysia sighed. " Ares still uses his paternity to manipulate her emotions. He's all she's ever known and she still wants to please her father. The great God of war."</p><p>"He's not that great..." Clarisse said under her breath. "So, I'm still not understanding this whole story. Where do you fall into this mess?"</p><p>"I befriended her early on. She was such a scrappy kid. Always dirty and getting into fights. no trace of ladylike in her." Alysia laughed softly. "Athena, my mother, encouraged me to make friends with her and introduce a feminine influence to Aurora. It didn'twork, but we became best friends. I made her feel something other than anger. She was a soft hearted and impressionable kid. Very protective. I guess that's what made me fall in love with her.She wasn't one of the girls, but not one of the guys. Along with the struggle with her father and his lust for power, Ares unwittingly created a monster..."</p><p>"You were in love with Aurora?" Clarisse questioned, surprisingly. "How can anyone fall in love with such a manipulative, deceiving monster? She's clearly self motivated for all the wrong reasons. She's just trying to fuck everything up. Intentionally."</p><p>"Her intentions are not ill motivated, but rather misguided. "Alysia sighed. "I love her, because she's the mother of my children."</p><p>"You have kids!? With her?" Clarisse said.</p><p>"I do, we have three. All boys. " Alysia smiled. "Eurysthenes and Procles, the twins and Xerxes."</p><p>"Of course her kids are the original Spartans..." Clarisse shrugged her hands into the air. "But didn't Xerxes wipe out most of that army? You're that family?"</p><p>"Yes, Xerxes was very much his mothers son. We did have two girls, but they didn't live long after birth." Alysia looked to the ground, exhaling. "That was hard for Aurora, she became very distant after that. Left Olympus for quite some time."</p><p>"Ohh, I'm sorry to hear that." Clarisse said softly. "And she actually left you...during that?"</p><p>"No, I did not leave her because of that." Aurora bursted in the door. "Why don't you concern yourself with your own, right now. Hm?"</p><p>"Aurora, please." Alysia stood next to her, pressing her hand against the larger warriors chest to hold her back. Aurora stared at the elder Athenian as her gaze softened. </p><p>"How's Annabeth?" The large warrior asked, in concern.</p><p>"She's doing ok. Just resting. I-I want to thank you for being there when I wasn't." Clarisse approached her older sister. "The babies are fine too."</p><p>"Glad to hear it." Aurora nodded. Thalia walked in the door behind Aurora and ran over towards Clarisse and Annabeth.</p><p>"What the hell happened!?" Thalia whispered. "Is everything ok?"</p><p>"Everything will be just fine." Alysia said, narrowing an eye at Thalia and then at Aurora. "You really can't help yourself, can you?" She stared at Aurora. "It doesn't matter how many times you impregnate another woman. You'll never bring our babies back."</p><p>"This is not the time or place to speak of that." Aurora whispered, glancing at Thalia. "You can tell that she's pregnant already?"</p><p>"Of course I can. The smell of Ares is as suffocating as wildfire in here. You better hope these children are male, Ares will never let your female children live." Alysia said angrily, turning her back on the scion. The two conscious half-bloods stared at Aurora, Thalia raised her hand to rest on her belly.</p><p>"Thalia!" Clarisse shouted.</p><p>"What?" Thalia said in surprise.</p><p>"What. You fucked her?" The smaller scion snapped.</p><p>"Yeah...and it was amazing. Worth it." Thalia grinned, nodding.</p><p>Aurora left the cottage, searing with rage. Outside the winds howled and thunder rolled. The sky turned black again, the clouds swirled furiously and were streaked with lightening. Alysia stood on the steps to the cottage, she closed her eyes. "Not again..." She whispered.</p><p>"You come down here, coward! Come here and face me yourself." Aurora yelled into the darkness.</p><p>"That's no way to speak to the God of War." A voice said, approaching.</p><p>"You again." The large warrior said, walking towards the figure.</p><p>"You didn't think you could get rid of me so soon, did you?" The male shadow laughed.</p><p>"Didn't try hard enough." Aurora said sharply. "What do you want Luke. Why are you here?"</p><p>"I've come to assist my master, Lord Ares. You've done a bad thing. Spreading your seed all over now aren't you?" Luke mocked.</p><p>"There's one seed in particular that I want." A harrowing voice bellowed from above.</p><p>Annabeth slowly stirred and woke up. Clarisse rushed to the bed as she woke. The blonde held her belly as she turned over in the bed. "What's going on? Where am I right now?"</p><p>"You're at Alysia's. Luke Castellan attacked you." Clarisse soothed.</p><p>"I remember. Aurora.." Annabeth stopped and looked at Clarisse. The pair heard the ruckus, they joined Thalia at the window. Luke Castellan was outside, challenging Aurora. "She's going to kill him!" The three half-bloods ran outside and were stopped by Alysia.</p><p>"Stay here, all of you. You do not want to get near any of this right now!" Alysia pleaded.</p><p>"What is happening right now?" Clarisse yelled.</p><p>"I think you're about to meet your father." Thalia gulped.</p><p>In front of the cottage, Luke Castellan pulled a large sword out of his backpack. He swung the weapon quickly, the metal flickered against the lightening. Aurora stood against the attacker, not flinching. Her chest heaved heavily with anger, but she didn't draw any weapons. Clarisse watched intently and scrambled to pull her long staff out of its holster. Alysia grabbed the young warriors hands and held them.</p><p>"That will not be necessary." The elder blonde said quietly.</p><p>"But she can't defend herself without a weapon!" Clarisse fought. Alysia's gaze was concerning.</p><p>"Come on! Fight me now, freak!" Luke taunted, stabbing his sword towards Aurora. She didn't move as the edge of the blade slipped across her upper arm, drawing blood.</p><p>Aurora tilted her head back, the large tendons in her neck stretched tight. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed through her gritted smile. Luke backed off, a little bewildered. The large scion's muscles pulsed and shivered, bones started to crack and expand. Her clothes ripped away from her body as it widened by about 3 feet, her height shot to an impressive 20 feet. She shook her head as it morphed into the head of a bull, with large black horns piercing the sides of her skull and curling upwards. Her upper body was unnaturally muscular and thick, as well as her legs. She let out a deafening roar, trees trembled and the earth shook. Luke Castellan was sent hurling across the yard. The creature grunted, steam releasing from its nostrils. Its eyes glowed an evil red.</p><p>"Asterion." Annabeth exhaled.</p><p>"The Greek Minotaur!! Thats so cool." Clarisse beamed.</p><p>"Your family is so fucked up." Thalia whispered.</p><p>"Its about to get even more fucked up." Alysia said softly.</p><p>The high winds were scattering littler across the grounds. The rain pounded down upon the two contenders as they circled each other. Luke Castellan was shaking in fear as his opponent suddenly became a Greek Monster. Aurora grunted heavily, swinging her head towards Luke.</p><p>"You'll never defeat Ares!" Luke yelled, trying to stab at the creature. The pair danced around each others tactics. Luke tried to stab the creatures chest but kept getting swept away. Aurora picked him up and tossed him into the trees. She stomped around the yard waiting for Ares to show himself. Instead, she could hear Luke returning. He was like a horse fly, just would not leave. She could see him running towards her, he leapt into the air with his sword armed, aiming for her chest. Aurora turned her head towards him, as he caught her horn right in the middle of his own chest. The sharp object sliced into his chest and burst through his back. His eyes bulged open as he realized his demise. Aurora caught his gaze as he slid over her horn, his blood dripped down over her face. She shook him off onto the ground.</p><p>"Told you next time I wouldn't be so easy." The creature grunted. Luke's eyes rolled back into his head as he succumbed to his injuries. She let out another bellowing roar.</p><p>"Aurora, what have you done." Alyisa sighed. The half bloods stared in disbelief and complete silence. The creature bellowed again towards the sky, turning to face her audience. An arrow pierced the darkness, wedging itself into Aurora's shoulder. She fell to the ground.</p><p>"This is far from over." Ares roared from above. "You haven't felt the last of my wrath just yet."</p><p>"Aurora!" The three half bloods yelled as the large warrior fell. She shifted back into her human form, a large thick arrow protruding from her back. Alysia rushed to her side, the scion was breathing raggedly.</p><p>"Help me get her inside! Quickly!" Alysia yelled, hurriedly. The four women struggled to carry the large warrior inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Have you gone completely mad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurora had been poisoned by Ares. She had been sleeping without movement for nearly 3 months. Despite Alysia's efforts along with Chiron's help they could not awaken the warrior.</p><p>"I am afraid that all of my efforts have been in vain." Chiron said softly. "There is no known antidote for Hydra Blood poisoning. I fear that she is destined to sleep forever." He packed up his things and quietly left Alysia's cottage. Alysia sighed and nodded as he left. She looked down upon the sleeping scion, a fraction of the warrior she once was. She was pale, and skinny. A long, agonizing punishment for any immortal. </p><p>"Old....fool." Aurora coughed, her eyes remained closed as she shifted slightly. "How long? How are the girls?" </p><p>"Welcome back." Alysia smiled. "Just over 3 months. Took you long enough. The girls are quite well. Annabeth is getting close, Thalia is showing."</p><p>"Gods! Must have been an ancient Hydra then. The last time I was poisoned by Hydra Blood, you remember that? What was it...a week?" Aurora chuckled in pain.</p><p>"Two weeks." Alysia replied, sitting next to Aurora. "Take it easy, you're going to need what little strength you have."</p><p>"I need to get to Hecate. She will help me back to my former self." Aurora insisted. "Prepare a portal beyond the River Styx."</p><p>"You're certainly not going alone. I'm coming with you." Alysia said.</p><p>"Absolutely not! I need you here. To watch over Annabeth and Thalia. Keep them safe. Send for Clarisse." Aurora replied. She slowly lifted herself from the bed, her weakness strained her greatly as she stumbled into the wall.</p><p>"Careful." A voice said softly, helping the large warrior steady herself. It was Clarisse. "Alysia sent for me. We've been staying here all this time, waiting for you to wake up. I just wanted to tell you how br-"</p><p>"No need." Aurora interrupted. "I need you to accompany me on a quest. It's beyond the River Styx."</p><p>"Really? But isn't that dangerous? Maybe not for you, well...yeah for you. You look like shit." Clarisse blurted. Aurora glared at her younger sister. "What are we looking for?"</p><p>"Who, you mean." Aurora winced, hauling a cloak over her frail body. "We are going to see Hecate. The great Goddess of all things sorcery. Maybe stop in to see a good friend for old times sake." She laughed. "You'll enjoy yourself. Half-bloods don't get that far." She motioned towards the portal. "Hurry, now." The pair walked into the portal and were immediately transported atop a great mountain. It overlooked a vast black desert. The winds howled and the sand burned as it hit their faces.</p><p>"W-where are we?" Clarisse yelled as she covered herself from the wind.</p><p>"Stay close, we are not far from Hecate's Gate." Aurora replied. The pair of scions walked down the mountain, into a wasteland of bog and decay. The stench was overwhelming as it hissed through the putrid mud layered on top of the murky water. They carefully walked over mossy stones, keeping their extremities away from the toxic water. "There." Aurora pointed towards a tangled mess of thorns in a thick grove.</p><p>"Where? What are you looking at?" Clarisse asked, squinting and covering her face from the smell.</p><p>"Hecate! Open your gates!" Aurora bellowed. She stepped backwards as the thorns untwisted and the doors creaked open. "Come on, Clarisse." The younger scion hesitated but followed Aurora into the darkness.</p><p>"And what Gods do I honour your presence?" A beautiful voice greeted the warriors. Aurora reached her frail arms towards the Goddess. Hecate looked upon the frail scion and frowned. "Who did this to you?" She demanded, looking over Aurora's pining frame as she removed her cloak.</p><p>"Ares." Aurora replied.</p><p>"Hmm." The Goddess hummed. She removed her shroud to reveal a crown of twisted thorns, long silver hair and a pale face with slender features. Almost elvish. She turned to look at Clarisse, then back at Aurora. "When this one gains her old self back, you two would be almost twins!" She cackled, turning towards her table of potions and herbs.</p><p>"You don't say." Clarisse quipped, rolling her eyes. Aurora slapped the back of her arm.</p><p>"Show some respect." Aurora grunted. "Maybe if you're good she can give you a bigger dick from whatever is leftover from me."</p><p>"Fuck off!" Clarisse whispered angrily.</p><p>"There you are. Drink that." The older lady handed a silver goblet to Aurora. The liquid bubbled and steamed violently. "This will reverse the effects of the Archeron Hydra! Its blood is black as pitch, its aftereffects linger for months before consuming its host."</p><p>"Are you sure its not just a cup of that bog water?" Clarisse covered her nose. She winced as Aurora brought the cup to her lips and drank the potion. The large scion clenched her teeth and breathed heavily, squeezing her eyes shut. Her body trembled as the potion began to reverse the frailty that was stricken upon her. Her skin gained a healthy glow as her muscles began to fill out her gaunt appearance. Clarisse stared in horror as she watched her half sister become the scion she had first met within minutes. "So, does this kind of thing happen to half-bloods? If so, is it possible to order a drink that will make me look like that?" Clarisse asked the Goddess.</p><p>"Its a steep price, dear girl." Hecate hissed through her smile. "But I'm sure we could arrange something..."</p><p>"Thank You, I am eternally in your debt. Hecate." Aurora said to the Goddess, pulling Clarisse closer. "We need to leave...now." She whispered. The Goddess was riffling through some bottles as the pair of scions made their escape. "Run as fast as you can and don't look back, Clarisse!"</p><p>"Why are we not going back to the portal!?" Clarisse huffed as they ran.</p><p>"I need to get something first. There! That ledge. Go that way!" Aurora yelled behind her. Clarisse came to a sudden stop as she realized the ledge ended in a rather steep drop. Aurora kept running, leaping over the ledge and taking Clarisse with her. They both plummeted through the air before diving into a large tree, hitting every branch and sent Aurora thudding onto the ground.</p><p>"Are you trying to kill us?" Clarisse yelped from the tree. She had become tangled in a large branch.</p><p>"Not intentionally." Aurora laughed, spitting out mouthfuls of leaves and sand.</p><p>"Who do we need to see now?" Clarisse huffed.</p><p>"I need to get my hands on an extremely rare weapon." Aurora replied, yanking Clarisse from the tree.</p><p>"From who?" The smaller scion questioned, cleaning herself off.</p><p>"Medusa." The larger warrior replied, walking towards a cave entrance.</p><p>"WHAT!? Have you gone completely mad?! She's going to turn us to stone!" Clarisse cried out, running behind her sister.</p><p>"Relax, she's harmless in her human form." Aurora said as she walked through the cavern. “She cannot harm Ares born children, he protected her from Poseidon after his ravage. That was her condition. Besides, we have some history a long the way...”</p><p>”Of course you do. Tell me someone that you haven’t seduced and slept with!” Clarisse snapped.</p><p>"Aurora..." A voice hissed in the shadows. "Itsss been many yearsss."</p><p>"Indeed. It has. I have come for my fathers spear." Aurora spoke into the darkness. “It’s critical that I have it right away. This is of a time sensitive nature.”</p><p>"Oh. So soon? I thought we might have an extended visit." A brunette emerged from the darkness. She was tall, with long curled locks of dark brown hair. Her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of amethyst, which she blinked seductively. No snakes for hair, no snake for a body. Medusa was indeed a beautiful sight.</p><p>"Perhaps another time." Aurora smiled, caressing the brunettes cheek. "How about that spear."</p><p>“What do I get in return for it’s safe keeping?” The gorgon chimed, running her long fingernails over Auroras chest. Her eyes shifted towards Clarisse and then back to Aurora. “Is this a two for one?” Clarisse’s mouth dropped.</p><p>”Not today.” Aurora said, gently pushing away the gorgons hand.</p><p>”Very well.” Medusa pouted. She held both of her hands out and a large golden spear, nearly 5 feet long had appeared. Aurora grabbed the weapon and held it by her side. It was extremely ornate and solid. A series of sharp blades constructed the tip. Clarisse stared at the spear, longing to hold such a weapon.</p><p>”Here, hold this.” Aurora smiled, handing the spear towards Clarisse. It was heavy, and Clarisse nearly dropped it as she underestimated the size and weight of the pure gold weapon.</p><p>”Careful. That will cause irreparable damage, young scion. Looks good in your hands.” Medusa hissed, looking over the smaller warrior.</p><p>”Many thanks, dear friend. But we must be on our way.” Aurora interrupted. She directed Clarisse towards the entrance of the cave, who was completely enamoured with the spear.</p><p>”Best of luck.” Medusa nodded. “You’ll need it.”</p><p>The pair of scions exited the gorgons lair and headed back up the mountain towards the portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Talk more tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurora and Clarisse returned through the portal to find two very impatient and annoyed women waiting for them.</p><p>”What took you so long! You were gone for weeks!” Annabeth scolded Clarisse and she rushed to hug her partner. The daughter of Athena was very pregnant and very emotional. She began to sob as she hugged herself into Clarisse.</p><p>”Don’t be silly. It was just a few hours!” Clarisse hushed.</p><p>”No, she’s right. We were gone for weeks. Time flies in the land of the dead.” Aurora explained. Thalia walked through the door, cautiously smiling at Aurora. The large warriors eyes fell towards Thalia’s growing belly. “How have you been?”</p><p>”I feel fine. A little bit of sickness but Alysia has been taking good care of me. And there’s just the one inside here.” Thalia smiled, holding her belly. “Here, feel this.” She reached for Auroras hand and placed it on her stomach. Tiny flutters reacted under her touch. The scion smiled at the movements. “Alysia says it’s a girl.” Thalia whispered. The smile faded from Auroras face and turned into a look of concern. “What’s wrong?” She asked.</p><p>”Oh nothing. Just a little tired is all. Come, I’ll walk you to your cabin.” Aurora said softly, leading Thalia out of the cottage. The pair said their goodbyes as they left.</p><p>”I have a few things to grab over at the lecture hall. I’ll leave you two alone.” Alysia said to Clarisse and Annabeth. “If you need anything just call.” The pair nodded as she left.</p><p>”So, did you have fun on your excursion?” Annabeth snipped.</p><p>”It was a pretty good time!” Clarisse grinned, but that grin disappeared quickly as she seen the unimpressed look on her girlfriends face. “What?”</p><p>”I thought you couldn’t bear to be near her.” The blonde scowled. Annabeth was not usually this agitated.</p><p>”I think I’ve overreacted. Aurora isn’t as bad as I’ve made myself believe. She’s adventurous and really brave. Intuitive and knows a heck ton of really important people.” Clarisse explained. “We went beyond the River Styx. It was crazy there! We visited Hecate and Medusa.”</p><p>”What!?” Annabeth yelped. “Medusa? You know how dangerous she is! She could have killed you! Aurora is reckless and inconsiderate.”</p><p>”Actually, Medusa can’t harm any child of Ares. It was a condition of her protection by him. She also cant turn into the snake haired lizard lady monster that everyone tells you about. She is definitely not what you read in textbooks. She stayed in her human form the entire time, she’s beautiful.”</p><p>”I see.” Annabeth frowned.</p><p>”Not as beautiful as you though.” Clarisse teased, kissing the blonde.</p><p>”Hmm.” Annabeth smirked. “Why would she take you to her though?”</p><p>”To take back Ares spear. You should see this thing. It’s solid gold and heavy. Like real heavy. I nearly dropped it a few times.” Clarisse laughed. </p><p>“What’s the purpose of the spear?” Annabeth asked.</p><p>”I...I don’t know. I’m not sure what it even does. I didn’t think to ask.” Clarisse shrugged.</p><p>”Aurora dragged you beyond the realm of death, nearly got you killed and you didn’t question it? At all?” Annabeth scolded.</p><p>”She...just. She. I don’t know why Annabeth. She just knew what she was doing, she made sure I was ok. She never left me alone.” Clarisse scuffed her foot. “She’s someone that I think I can look up to. For like, battle stuff and being worthy of Ares born lineage.”</p><p>”Right.” The blonde seethed. Annabeth was never this agitated.</p><p>”Annabeth, I’m sorry I left in a hurry. I didn’t realize I was gone for so long. I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Clarisse apologized.</p><p>”Alysia was here the whole time, she told me that Aurora insisted she stay to look after Thalia and I.” Annabeth said quietly. “I’m feeling a little tired. I’m going to lay down.”</p><p>”I’ll come too. I’m pretty exhausted myself.” Clarisse agreed. The pair went into their bedroom and climbed onto the bed. Annabeth snuggled into Clarisse’s back, lifting both their shirts up so that her belly presses against the scions back.</p><p>”The babies have been so active the past few days. I’ve barely slept.” Annabeth whispered. Tiny jabs and flutters moved against Clarisse’s back.</p><p>”Does that mean they will come soon? It’s a little early though.” Clarisse said, smiling at the little movements.</p><p>”Alysia says they might. She seems pretty concerned that the twins may be girls though. She didn’t say why.” Annabeth said sleepily.</p><p>”I know why.” Clarisse answered. “Aurora and Alysia lost two baby girls a long time ago. Ares won’t let her female children be born.” Clarisse waited in silence for Annabeth’s retort but all she heard was silent snores. Annabeth was fast asleep. Clarisse laughed quietly and drifted off herself.</p><p>After Thalia and Aurora left Alysias cottage, the large scion brought the daughter of Zeus back to her private cabin. </p><p>“You’re not coming in?” Thalia questioned, as she stood on the front porch.</p><p>”No, it’s best if I get back to my own cottage. I won’t be too far away if you need me.” Aurora said. She hugged Thalia and waited for her to go inside of her cabin. “We will talk more tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Brace Yourselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurora walked away from the cabin in silence, trying to not let her fears consume her thoughts. She heard footsteps behind her and instinctively readied herself for altercation.</p><p>”Aurora, can we just talk for a bit?” A soft voice called after her. The warrior turned around, her concerned eyes met with Alysia’s. “He’s coming for Annabeth, isn’t he?”</p><p>”I don’t know when, but yes.” Aurora said looking away. “Are you sure that all three babies are girls?” </p><p>“Certain of it.” Alysia smiled slightly. <br/><br/>“That’s why I needed my fathers spear. When he comes, I’ll be ready for him. And if he harms them, I’ll kill him.” Aurora said intently.</p><p>”You’re going to get yourself killed!” Alysia pleaded. “And worse, get us all killed.”</p><p>”No. I won’t let him. Not again.” The warrior said. “It’s time that he paid for his deceit and the death of our daughters.”</p><p>”That was many years ago.” Alysia said softly, placing her hand on Aurora’s cheek. The scion closed her eyes as a single silver tear ran over her cheek. “I know it hurts, it hurts me still. But I don’t want to lose you either.”</p><p>”I know.” Aurora whispered. The tender moment was cut short by an ear piercing scream from Alysia’s cottage. </p><p>“Annabeth!” The pair said in unison, running back towards the cottage. As they bursted through the door and ran to the bedroom, Clarisse was standing next to the bed in shock and Annabeth writhed in pain. </p><p>“We were sleeping...a-and she woke up screaming and her water broke and I think the babies are coming. I-I didn’t know what to do, I don’t know what to do. Oh gods.” Clarisse stammered.</p><p>”It’s ok, Clarisse. Just get some blankets and towels. Aurora would you mind helping to get my things and hot water.” Alysia instructed. The scions left the room. Annabeth was soaked with sweat, clawing at the bedsheets. Alysia stripped off her pants and covered her with a large blanket. “Annabeth, I need you to breathe deep and slowly. The babies are coming, I can see a head already!”</p><p>”Ohh Gods! I’m not ready for this!” Annabeth yelled, wincing through the contractions.</p><p>”I’m going to need you to push, Annabeth.” Alysia instructed. Annabeth screamed through the pushing, sweat beaded over her forehead. She looked around frantically for Clarisse.</p><p>”Where is Clarisse?” Annabeth breathed heavily, trying to push.</p><p>”I’m here...” Clarisse whispered, kneeling by her side. She held a damp cloth to her partners face, dabbing away the sweat. Annabeth smiled through the pain. She held her hand firmly and wrapped her arm around Annabeth as she sat next to her, helping her position her body for the delivery. “Push, baby. You need to push.” She whispered.</p><p>”Keep pushing Annabeth, you’re doing well.” Alysia encouraged, as she piled the towels and  readied the water. The first child was slowly making its way into the world. Aurora walked over to the window and fidgeted with her daggers.</p><p>”What’s wrong with her?” Clarisse watched her older sister pace nervously.</p><p>”She has always been nervous during childbirth.” Alysia chuckled, helping Annabeth relax so she could continue her pushing. “The head is out, you’re doing so well. It’ll be quick from here.”</p><p>”That’s easy for you to say!” Annabeth clenched her teeth. Tears fell from her eyes from the strain. Clarisse wiped away the water and she rubbed Annabeths back.</p><p>”The baby is almost out. A couple of more pushes!” Alysia said, gently helping the baby from its mother. “It’s a girl!” Alysia smiled, holding the screaming infant towards the two Demi gods. She cleaned the baby quickly, discarded the cord and swaddled the tiny girl. She looked over the baby with intent. This was Clarisse’s twin, as the child was human and did not seem to have any birthmarks to indicate otherwise. “Aurora, would you hold the baby? Still have one more to go.” Aurora hesitantly walked over and accepted the tiny bundle. The baby girl quieted her cry and coo’ed once she was held by Aurora.</p><p>”Look at you, so beautiful.” The large warrior smiled as she held the new baby. “You have your mothers Athenian eyes. Well done Clarisse. A tiny beauty.” Aurora smiled as she knelt by the Demi gods to show them their new daughter. Clarisse’s grin widened as she looked over her daughter, she was perfect. Annabeth smiled through her exhaustion but quickly became alert as the second wave of contractions hit her.</p><p>”This baby is coming even quicker!” Alyisa said as the second baby’s head crowned. “Keep pushing.” Annabeth was very tired but she kept fighting. Clarisse was rubbing her back as she became the strength for Annabeth. This baby was a little smaller than it’s older sibling and it caused some concern for Alysia. The baby was born rather quickly, however there was no cry. “Another girl!” Alysia cleaned up the little girl and began rubbing her cold body. She did not let the others see the baby.</p><p>”What’s wrong?” Annabeth questioned with panic. “Why isn’t she crying?” Aurora walked over to Alyisa and looked at the new child. This was Aurora’s twin. The baby was small and lifeless.</p><p>”Just give it a minute or two.” Aurora soothed as she watch Alysia try to coax the new baby to breathe. Her concern grew as there was still no sound or movement. She gave Clarisse her daughter.</p><p>”What’s wrong with her!” Annabeth began to cry.</p><p>”Brace yourselves.” Alysia warned as the tiny baby girl fluttered her black eyes open. Her tiny lips pursed as she gasped for her breath. A blood curdling cry pierced the silence. She wailed for a few seconds.</p><p>“Its a siren.” Aurora laughed, taking the baby from Alyisa. The tiny baby hissed at her mother as her little fists swung. “A feisty little thing aren’t you.” The large scion smiled at her new daughter.</p><p>”Siren?” Clarisse said as she coddled her own daughter. “Isn’t that like a mermaid?” Annabeth nodded and laughed as she put her arms out to Aurora.</p><p>”As great as you both look. Can I hold my babies now?” The blonde asked. Both scions placed the tiny girls in each of her arms. Annabeths eyes welled with tears as she looked at her twin girls. The babies fell asleep quickly in the mother’s arms once they were reunited.</p><p>”Do we have to keep yours in the water?” Clarisse asked Aurora.</p><p>”No, she’s a partial siren. She will only shapeshift once she’s in the water. She has the best of both worlds.” Aurora replied. She helped Alysia clean and prepare beds for everyone.</p><p>”A siren is a dangerous child. An Ares born siren at that.” Alysia whispered to Aurora. “So, now what do we do?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. So, they're like, Ying Yang twins?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarisse and Aurora sat outside while Alysia helped Annabeth with the twins. It was a long evening and everyone was exhausted.</p><p>”So, what happens now?” Clarisse asked so she could break the silence.</p><p>”Just be there for Annabeth. She’s going to need you.” Aurora said. “She’s vulnerable and those babies are going to be all of her energy right now.”</p><p>”But what about your baby? You’re just going to walk away from her?” Clarisse asked.</p><p>”...No.” Aurora replied after a few minutes. “I’ll be there but I won’t interfere. You'll raise both as your own. She's safe here.”</p><p>”Can you both come in here!” Alysia yelled from inside the cottage. The two scions scrambled to their feet and went inside. “I need your help for a few minutes.” Alysia said, pairing a screaming baby with each scion. The two Ares born had equally confused looks on their faces as they tried to comfort their babies.</p><p>”You both look terrified.” Annabeth said sleepily, reaching for her babies.</p><p>”No Annabeth, we need to get you into the bath so you can relax. The babies are fine.” Alysia said, redirecting the blonde into the spa room. “Try not to make too much of a mess.” She glared at the warriors.</p><p>”Gods yours is so loud!” Clarisse winced.</p><p>”She’s a siren, they wail. It’s what they do.” Aurora said, bouncing the tiny infant. The baby hissed and swatted at her mother. “Hey!” Aurora laughed nervously. She sat down in a glider and loosened her vest so that she could tuck the baby against her neck. The little siren quieted and cuddled into her mother’s neck, finding her thumb to comfort herself.</p><p>”Do you think we will be able to raise twins?” Clarisse asked, sitting in another glider next to Aurora. She bounced her daughter a little as her tiny cries turned into grunts and slurping on her thumb.</p><p>”Of course you will.” The larger warrior smiled.</p><p>””What about Ares?” The younger scion said as she stared at her baby.</p><p>”We will deal with Ares.” Aurora assured.</p><p>In the back room, a large round bath had been constructed in the middle of the floor. Alysia helped Annabeth remove her clothes and step into the large pool of hot water.</p><p>”Gods that feels so nice.” Annabeth whispered as she sat down. Her body was exhausted and sore. Her breasts were swollen with milk, which leaked constantly. She didn’t feel very attractive and certainly was a horomonal mess. “Will I be a good mom? Will Clarisse still think I’m attractive?” She began to sob.</p><p>”Of course you will be a good mom. Clarisse adores you, it’s just all very new.” Alysia said, gently washing Annabeths hair.</p><p>”So what about the prophecy now that there are two babies.” Annabeth asked through her sobs.</p><p>”Your baby with Clarisse is the new Ruler of Olympus...” Alysia trailed off. "She will have great influence, coming from such powerful lineage."</p><p>”What about Aurora’s baby?” Annabeth questioned.</p><p>”Aurora’s baby will be the destruction of Olympus.” Alysia sighed. “If she ends up in the wrong hands, her power could be limitless.”</p><p>”Ares?” The blonde Demi-God questioned.</p><p>”Yes.” Alysia replied. “But that won’t happen.” She finished washing and rinsing Annabeth’s hair. “Clarisse and Aurora will not let that happen.” She helped Annabeth out of the bath and got her dressed. The Athenian daughters walked out to find the scions fast asleep in the chairs with their babies.</p><p>”Who would have imagined such a thing!” Annabeth laughed. She walked over to Clarisse, gently lifting the baby from her chest and placed a kiss on her forehead. The scion didn’t stir a muscle. “Time for a feeding.” She coo’ed to the baby. Alysia walked over to Aurora and gently lifted the infant away from her. Aurora jerked ahead with a dagger in her hand.</p><p>”It’s ok, Aurora. It’s me. Annabeth is going to be feeding the babies now.” Alysia’s heart pounded. Aurora relaxed and nodded. Both women went into the back room to tend to the twins. Aurora slumped back into her chair, rocking gently. She heard footsteps approaching the cottage, so she stood on guard as the scent caught her nose. A blonde warrior walked through the door. She was tall and slender, wearing a flowing gown and her hair cascaded over her rounded shoulders. It was Athena, Annabeth and Alysia's mother. Clarisse jumped to her feet at the surprise guest.</p><p>"I ought to dismember you." Athena seethed as she walked up to Aurora. "Castrate Ares prized bull right here. What did you think you were doing?!" She seared through her nose as she looked over the large scion. Her glare reached towards Clarisse. "Two prized bulls. Impregnating my daughter."</p><p>"I-I don't know what to say. Other than I'm sorry." Aurora stammered as Athena's dagger hooked under Aurora's balls. "Do it, if that pleases you." She breathed, bracing herself.</p><p>"Hmm, tempting. But no, I'll leave the bloodshed. After all, I now have two beautiful granddaughters. Even if they are Ares born." The Goddess said in disgust, pulling her knife away.</p><p>"Mother!" Alysia said in shock as she exited the back room. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came to see my granddaughters. Since you all thought to keep that from me." Athena scolded. "Where's Annabeth?"</p><p>"Hi, mom." Annabeth said with a smile as she walked out of the room, holding her babies. Athena rushed towards her, hugging her younger child carefully. "These are your granddaughters." She whispered. "Casha and Atreya."</p><p>"Beautiful." The Matriarch said, looking over each twin. Casha, who was Clarisse's and Annabeth's baby had the tell-tale Athenian eyes. So bright and angelic. She was very content and full of wisdom for someone so young. "And a siren?" Athena was surprised as she looked over the second twin. Atreya, who was conceived by Aurora was slender, with coal black eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. Both babies had full heads of dark hair, like their Ares born mothers. They were tiny fighters and held much power. She took Atreya from Annabeth and held her close. The tiny baby blinked her dark eyes and coo'ed softly. "You do know that Ares is coming for this one. She is the ruin of the Gods."</p><p>"Mother, please." Alysia said, taking Atreya from her. "She's just a baby. She's safe here."</p><p>"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Athena warned, as she nodded to the impending storm hurling towards the camp. "He's coming."</p><p>"Annabeth, go to the back room and stay low to the ground. Alysia make sure she stays there!" Aurora ordered as she propped spears into the windows to prevent them from blowing open. "Athena will stay in here, Clarisse...let's go."</p><p>"B-but where are we going?" Clarisse stammered as she was tugged outside the cottage. Another storm brewed heavily. The clouds thickened and swirled furiously. The winds howled, swaying trees and tossed anything that wasn't secured to the ground. Lightening chained across the skies, followed by deafening thunder. "Oh no, he's coming isn't he?!"</p><p>"You know it." Aurora said, handing Clarisse a small elixir. "Drink that!"</p><p>"What is it?" The smaller warrior asked, taking the bottle hesitantly.</p><p>"You said you wanted to be like me, didn't you? Drink it! Now!" Aurora yelled, ripping the cork from the bottle. Clarisse put the bottle to her lips and swallowed the liquid. She coughed and choked at acidity. She instantly fell to her knees as she clawed at her throat.</p><p>"What...was it?" Clarisse rasped. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Her body began to tremble as she held her hands out towards Aurora. Clarisse's chest and back widened, her muscles toned and bulged. She coughed and yelled as her body expanded. She stood up, nearly half a foot taller than she was originally and twice as wide. Her body stopped pulsing so she could finally steady herself. She was eye level to Aurora, an almost mirror image. She stared at her sister, who was staring back.</p><p>"You look good, kid!" Aurora chuckled, her hair whipping her face.</p><p>"I'm huge!" Clarisse exclaimed, looking over herself. She patted her arms and chest, quite pleased with the results. She squeezed her firm thighs to ensure it was all real. She quickly grabbed her package, which was equally as swollen. "Fuck, I'm huge everywhere." She whispered to herself. "Where did that come from?" She yelled over the winds.</p><p>"Hecate." Aurora laughed. "I knew I'd need two of me at some point!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Onyx Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm brewed quickly and ferociously. The two warriors stood in front of the cottage awaiting their fathers appearance. A large lightening bolt hit the ground, sending both scions backwards onto the ground. The quickly got to their feet again as the brightness dissipated.</p><p>"Two prized bulls alright." A deep voice roared. Slowly, the figure came in sight. He was tall, very muscular with short black hair. His beard was trimmed short and accentuated his square jaw. His muscles bulged under his armour as he moved quickly towards the girls.</p><p>"You need to go back to where you came from." Aurora stood up to her father.</p><p>"That's no way to greet your daddy!" Ares exclaimed, holding out his hands. He looked at Clarisse. "What did you do to her? She never used to look like that." He scowled.</p><p>"How did you get past the barrier?" Clarisse said, standing behind Aurora. Ares laughed at the cower.</p><p>"Luke Castellan." The God of War replied. "He weakened the barrier so that we could just walk in when we want." He said, clapping his hands. "Now, you have something I need. Give it to me."</p><p>"I don't think so." Aurora pushed Ares away from Clarisse. "You shouldn't be here. Go home, Ares."</p><p>"How dare you speak to your father that way!" Ares yelled, his eyes glowing red and his chest puffed. "Give me what's mine! Or I'll go in there and take it myself." He pushed past the scions, but Aurora tripped him with the end of her spear, sending him to his knees.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try." Aurora seethed as she jabbed his side. Ares stood up and swung his muscular arm, his huge fist connected with Aurora's jaw and split the skin. She instantly cracked the spear across his neck, splintering the shaft. The pair circled a few times before locking arms over their heads, trying to pull one another to the ground. Clarisse stood back and watched her sister and father fight in such a raw manner. They were both equally strong and stubborn. She waited for Aurora to shapeshift.</p><p>"Give up Aurora! You're no match for me!" Ares yelled as he hauled her to the ground, his fists repeatedly connected with her face as she tried to fend him off.</p><p>"The...s-spear! Clarisse...get the spear!" Aurora cried out under the fire of her fathers fists. Clarisse clamoured to the porch and grabbed the spear, it didn't seem near as heavy to her now that she was bigger and stronger. She made her way to the fighting pair and drove the spear into Ares shoulder.</p><p>"Ahhhhggg!!" Ares roared out as the blade punctured him. He rolled off of Aurora, trying to grasp his spear. Aurora wiped her face and got to her knees, shakily trying to stand. Clarisse ran to her side to help her.</p><p>"Aurora you need to shift! He's too strong for you in this form." Clarisse pleaded, wiping the blood away from her sisters eyes.</p><p>"I...c-can't shift in his presence. He's blocking my power with something. I don't...I don't know what it is!" Aurora coughed. Clarisse studied her father, trying to see what he was hiding.</p><p>"Hades is helping him!" A voice yelled from behind the trio. It was Athena, she stood on the porch in full battle attire. "Look to his hands, there is a single onyx ring on each index finger! Remove the rings and you will remove the power he has harnessed."</p><p>"Clarisse! The rings, get the rings!" Aurora yelled. Ares alerted to his being found out. He pulled the spear from his shoulder quickly and launched it at his attacker. The spear dug deep into Clarisse's stomach, piercing her back. She stopped immediately and fell to her knees. She grabbed the spear and stared at it, embedded deep into her.</p><p>"No!" Athena cried out, running towards Clarisse. She knelt by the fallen warrior who was coughing up blood. Aurora cried out in anguish and she stood and began to run towards her father. Ares pulled his axe from the holster on the back and launched it at Aurora. It made contact with her shoulder, slicing deep into the muscle. The impact threw her off balance as she fell backwards. He nearly cut her arm clean off. She pulled the axe from her shoulder and stood back up again, breaking away into a shaky run after her father who was walking towards the cottage. Athena pulled her bow and steadily launched 6 arrows into Ares' back. He stumbled and tripped, but kept walking towards the cottage. Athena sent another fury of arrows, this time sending the God of War to his knees. He had reached the cottage and began to pull himself up over the stairs. </p><p>"Not today, Satan." Alysia whispered as she swung her sword in a circular motion, severing both of Ares' hands.</p><p>"NOOO!!" The God of War bellowed as blood spurted from his severed hands and arms. He tried to regenerate his hands but the process was not immediate. Aurora was able to shapeshift into the Minotaur finally. She screamed and roared as her large body ripped apart to adjust to her new form. She steamed through her nose and ran towards her weakened father. He stood up and turned around long enough to meet eyes with his end. Aurora drove her horns deep into his chest, pinning him into the earth. "It wasn't supposed to end this way, daughter."</p><p>"Nothing is as it seems, father." Aurora grunted. Ares sighed and turned into ashes as his life exited his body. As he fell away, Aurora finally realized he had buried another spear into her as well. She stood back and stumbled, trying to grasp the weapon that had impaled her. The weapons that had impaled the scions were both Ares spears, with the ability to kill any living thing. God like or human. Aurora was strong enough to heal from the wound, but Clarisse would not survive the injury. She walked towards her sister, pulling the spears from both of them. She grabbed Clarisse's unconscious face and breathed into her mouth. Aurora gave her essence to Clarisse, to heal her. "You will live."</p><p>"Aurora, your life essence is fading!" Alysia cried, as she ran to her side.</p><p>"Clarisse needs this life more than I do." Aurora said shakily, as she pulled away. "I'll always watch over all of you. Clarisse is strong, she will take care of things when I go." The elder scion fell and turned to ashes as her life faded from her. Alysia began to sob as she clawed at the dirt that was her first love.</p><p>"Clarisse!" Annabeth said as she ran to her warriors side. She sobbed and held Clarisse, who was laying on the ground. "Wake up! Please wake up!"</p><p>"Babe, don't yell." Clarisse coughed. "It feels like I got hit by a mac truck."</p><p>"You got hit by Ares, that's even worse." Athena smiled at the scion as she woke.</p><p>"Did we get him?" Clarisse said, opening an eye and looking around. "Where's Aurora?" The women looked nervously at each other. "Where's Aurora!" The scion demanded angrily.</p><p>"She gave her life to you so that you would live." Athena answered for her daughters. "A very noble gift. You need to be here for your babies and for Annabeth. She knew that."</p><p>"No! No!" Clarisse grunted, trying to sit up. The pain in her stomach seared as she clenched her muscles. "Oh fuck that hurts!" She yelled, holding her side. She began to cry as the pain from her wounds and the realization that Aurora was no longer there, hit her. "Why did this have to happen? This is just a dream. A nightmare!"</p><p>"No baby, its real life." Annabeth hushed her, stroking her lovers cheek. Clarisse looked into Annabeth's eyes, as her own stung with tears. "Its just us and our babies now."</p><p>"She knew this would happen, didn't she." Clarisse whispered.</p><p>"She always knew but never said a word." Alysia sobbed. "She was stubborn that way." She wiped her face and stood up. "Lets go inside and get you cleaned up Clarisse." Alysia sniffed.</p><p>"What happened to you? You're huge!" Annabeth yelped as she tried to help pull her girlfriend up off the ground.</p><p>"Aurora helped me out, a little. Well...actually a lot.” Clarisse chuckled and winced from the pain. “She gave me a potion.”</p><p>”From who?” Annabeth demanded as she struggled under the weight of her larger girlfriend.</p><p>”Hecate. It’s a mirror growth potion. Clarisse was pretty much turned, for a lack of a better explanation, into Aurora.” Alysia huffed, as she helped dragged the scion into the cottage. The Athenian daughters stared at Clarisse, comparing her to her sister.</p><p>”Well, it worked. Temporarily I guess.” Annabeth said, grabbing some things to clean up Clarisse’s wounds.</p><p>”It’s not temporary.” Athena said softly, plucking the spears away from the windows. “Hecate‘s potions are permanent. At least I have someone who can really protect those babies now that Aurora...” She trailed off.</p><p>”Mother!“ Alysia scowled. “Come with me to get the babies.” The pair left to go downstairs where the twins were sleeping soundly.</p><p>”I can’t believe she’s gone. She saved me and she protected us.” Clarisse said mournfully as Annabeth carefully cleaned her wounds. Tears started to roll down her dirty cheeks. Annabeth’s eyes softened as she held her lovers head close to her chest.</p><p>”I’ll miss her, too.” The blonde whispered.</p><p>”Miss who?” A voice startled them as the door slammed. It was Thalia. Her belly was showing   even more since they had last seen her about a week ago. The raven haired Demi-God ran towards the girls. “What happened!? Clarisse, you’re...huge!” She looked between their faces. “What happened. Where are the babies?”</p><p>”Ares came for the babies. Well, he tried. We fought him off. Aurora killed him a-and she didn’t make it.” Annabeth stuttered, trying to comprehend what had just happened. “The babies are safe, they are downstairs sleeping.”</p><p>”What do you mean Aurora didn’t make it. Didn’t make it where?” Thalia was confused.</p><p>”Clarisse was mortally wounded. Aurora gave her essence to Clarisse to heal her. She also gave her a potion and that’s why she looks like that.” Athena answered for the stunned Demi-Gods. She was holding one of the twins, Alysia was holding the other.</p><p>”What? This can’t be real. Is it?” Thalia questioned. “Is it!?” She demanded.</p><p>”It’s real.” Alysia said. Thalia looked at the sleeping babies, and held her own swollen belly.</p><p>”She won’t even know who her mother was.” Thalia began to sob. “At least she got to hold your baby.” Annabeth ran to Thalia and hugged her tight.</p><p>”It’s going to be alright. Your baby will be protected too.” Annabeth assured, rubbing Thalia’s back.</p><p>The uneasy mood affected everyone in the room as they all stood quietly, wondering what would be coming next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Tender moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had passed since the showdown and the demise of both the God of War and his eldest scion, Aurora. Athena stayed on to help Annabeth with the babies, who were growing fiercely. Clarisse was an extremely devoted parent, much to everyone’s surprise. Other than feeding the babies, she took on most of the responsibilities. She paid special attention to Atreya, since she caused the most headaches. Literally. Her cries were almost nauseating. The family of Demi-Gods were all laying in bed, enjoying the crackling fire as the snow swirled outside. They had taken over Auroras cottage, which helped eased the cramping of Alysia’s but not the hurt that was left behind.</p><p>“She’s strong enough to hold her head up, I think we can try letting her swim.” Annabeth smiled, stroking Atreya’s cheek. The baby gurgled and returned the smile to her mother.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Clarisse asked, a concerned look on her face. “Why don’t we just wait until she’s older.”</p><p>”She’s part siren, Clarisse. She can probably swim better than you.” Annabeth chuckled, reaching out to poke the scions nose. Clarisse made a pretend bite at her finger.</p><p>”Annabeth..” The brunette whispered.</p><p>”Yes my love?” The blonde blinked slowly.</p><p>”When are you going to let me fuck you again?” Clarisse blurted.</p><p>”Gods Clarisse!” Annabeth groaned. “What a way to interrupt a tender moment here.</p><p>”We haven’t had sex in months! I just...I miss being close to you.” Clarisse whined.</p><p>”Pretty sure I was close enough last night when you wanted a blow job.” Annabeth snipped. “It’s just...weird getting used to your new body. It’s big. Feels different.”</p><p>”Anna- I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. You’ve been through a lot. We’ve been through a lot. The babies...your mom is here. I get it. Forget it.” Clarisse apologized, getting out of bed and hauling on some sweats. Annabeth did admire her lovers new body, but it was so foreign to see her so big and strong. She desperately wanted Clarisse to make love to her, but being a new mom was so exhausting. She didn’t feel attractive enough compared to Clarisse.</p><p>”Babe...” Annabeth said softly after Clarisse but she didn’t hear it and kept walking away. The blonde slumped back into her pillow, looking over her perfect babies. “I think mom is jealous because I give all my attention to you two!” She coo’ed to her girls. Little squeaks and gurgles were the response. Clarisse was standing outside of the bedroom door, listening quietly to the conversations. She smiled and proceeded to the kitchen area to look out the window. She wrinkled her nose at the weather and the accumulation of snow drifting against the porch.</p><p>”Gross.” The scion mumbled, heading towards the bathroom to shower. She turned on the water and let the steam fill the room as she undressed and poked at her face in the mirror.</p><p>The hot water stung her back and she squealed at the sensation, quickly adjusting the temperature. Clarisse stood in the heavy stream of water for a few minutes, water pouring over her face. She reached for the shampoo and began to wash her hair. Grabbing the bar of soap she chuckled to herself because Annabeth hated when Clarisse used the bar and no washcloth. She began to lather her upper body, slowly rubbing her newfound abs. One by one she slipped down over the bulges of muscles until she reached her cock. She soaped up the area, reaching around to do the same with her ass. She lathered her hands first, not jamming the bar of soap inside her asscheeks. Annabeth would have a fit if she did. The scion rubbed her hand between her firm ass, feeling the tight bud of her hole. She teased the entrance of it, slipping a soapy finger inside the tight ring. Her cock jerked at the sensation. With her other hand she began to tug on her thick muscle. She pulled back the skin to expose the sensitive head. It didn’t take long for her dick to become fully erect. It was longer and thicker, to match her new body. She stroked her cock faster, her balls were tight and aching for release. She fantasized about Annabeth stroking her dick, her long fingers wrapping around the girth. Clarisse pumped her cock harder and faster, still teasing her tight ass. She moaned quietly to herself as she fingered and jerked. Her balls bounced against her strong thighs as she pumped her hard cock. She desperately wanted to be inside of Annabeth, feeling her tight pussy stretch over her cock. She pulled harder on her dick, feeling the cum rise in her shaft. She jammed her finger deeper into her ass as she spewed her load against the shower wall. Thick strings of cum shot from her swollen cock head as her balls pulsed and tightened. She stroked her dick a few times as it softened. She quietly caught her breath and cleaned up her mess and quickly rinsed away any remaining soap. She stood in the water for a few moments as she came down from her euphoria. Hoping no one had heard the performance. She shut off the water and opened the door, her eyes met with Annabeth’s. </p><p>“Clarisse.” She said, with an unimpressed glare. She looked over the scion, who was flushed. Not from the hot water either.</p><p>”Hi, babe.” She smiled nervously. “You should have taken a shower with me. It could have been fun.”</p><p>”I think that you had enough fun on your own.” Annabeth said quietly, her eyes looking over the scions naked body. “I hope you left some for me.” She half grinned, cupping her hand under Clarisse’s swollen balls. Her cock was still semi hard.</p><p>”Anna-“ Clarisse inhale, holding the shower wall to steady herself. “Don’t tease, you know I’ll take you right there on the sink.” She bent down to kiss Annabeth, who greeted her lips with eager. “Mmmph.” She moaned against her lover as they kissed hungrily.</p><p>”That sounds hot.” Annabeth whispered, grabbing Clarisse’s cock and stroking it. The scion groaned a little, as she was still sensitive from her earlier execution in the shower. “Gods you’re so big now.” The blonde teased, coaxing the muscle.</p><p>”Y-yeah.” Clarisse stammered as she was being jerked off. “Please let me inside of you. I’ve wanted to be inside your pussy for months.”</p><p>”How bad do you want it?” The blonde teased, kissing Clarisse’s neck and along her chest. Suddenly she was picked up and sat on the counter. Clarisse pulled off her top and bra, burying her face into Annabeths tits. The blonde grabbed the scions head and twisted her fingers into her hair. Clarisse kneaded her breasts and played with Annabeth’s nipples.</p><p>”Fuck your tits are so perfect.” Clarisse said between mouthfuls. She reached down to tug off the blondes panties, which were soaked. Annabeth sat on the countertop, naked. The slit of her sex was slick with arousal. Clarisse spread her legs and pushed her tongue against Annabeth’s pussy.</p><p>”Oh Gods...” Annabeth whispered, throwing her head back. Clarisse lapped up the arousal hungrily. Her cock was fully erect. She stood back up and pressed against Annabeth.</p><p>”Are the girls napping?” Clarisse said softly, putting her hand against Annabeth’s cheek.</p><p>”Yes.” The blonde rasped. Clarisse lifted Annabeth into her arms and carried her to their bed. She laid her lover down and climbed over her. The scions cock was throbbing as they kissed passionately. Annabeth reached down and guided the muscle towards her slick entrance. Clarisse eased herself inside Annabeth slowly, watching her face for any adverse reaction. Annabeth winced a little as the thickness stretched her open.</p><p>”Are you ok? Does it hurt too much?” Clarisse worried. Annabeth shook her head no as she arched her back towards Clarisse. The scions cock slid entirely inside the blonde and she gasped as the muscles tightened against her shaft. “Ohh Gods...I’ve missed being inside you.” Clarisse whispered as she thrusted gently.</p><p>”I know. I’m...sorry.” Annabeth breathed. She held Clarisse’s face in her hands and wrapped her legs around her waist. “It’s just that I’ve-“ Clarisse cut her off by pressing her mouth against hers. They kissed hard and hungry, Clarisse began thrusting faster. Her cock stretched her open, it was slightly painful but it felt good at the same time. The pleasure outweighed the burning muscles being pushed to their limits. Annabeth clawed her nails over Clarisse’s strong shoulders, drawing a little blood. </p><p>“Mmmm-ooww!” Clarisse laughed a little. “You don’t know how bad I’ve wanted this.” She grunted through her thrusts. She lifted her upper body upwards on her strong arms.</p><p>”Yeah? How bad?” Annabeth said seductively, reaching her hand to find her clit. The sensitive bud was swollen and wet. She circled it a few times as Clarisse watched.</p><p>”Bad enough that I jerk off several times a day.” Clarisse answered mindlessly as she watched Annabeth play with herself. The show was exciting her even more and she increased the power behind her thrusts.</p><p>”You’re always so horny.” Annabeth grinned, continuing her show.</p><p>”That’s what you do to me.” Clarisse growled, reaching her hand towards Annabeth’s neck. “You drive me crazy.”</p><p>”Mmm.” Annabeth growled back as Clarisse began to choke her a little. She circle her clit faster, making her pussy wetter. Clarisse grunted and moaned as she fucked Annabeth. “I’m going to cum soon..”</p><p>”I’m trying not to blow my load right now...it’s embarrassingly quick.” Clarisse breathed, feeling her balls tighten.</p><p>”I want you to cum on my tits this time.” The blonde arched against the scion. “I’m gonna cum...Clarisse fuck me harder!” </p><p>”Ohh fuck...” Clarisse yelled. She pumped her cock harder inside Annabeth, feeling the hot cum rise in her shaft.</p><p>”I’m cumming...fuck, I’m cumming!” Annabeth yelled out as her pussy tightened over Clarisse’s cock. She could barely pull out.</p><p>”Ohh fuck yes.” Clarisse moaned as pulled out of Annabeth and began to jerk her cock over her. “I’m gonna cum too.” She pumped furiously as she began to lose her load over Annabeth’s chest. Thick strings of cum poured out of her thick cock. She stroked until she was empty.</p><p>”Thats a lot of cum.” Annabeth chuckled, looking at the mess on her tits. She pulled Clarisse towards her and kissed her. “My big warrior. I love you so much.”</p><p>”As do I.” Clarisse smiled against her lips. “It’s always this big of a mess, now. Just wonder if it’s potent still?”</p><p>”We’re going to have to be careful then.” Annabeth smiled, kissing her lover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>